


You Are The First (to taste)

by narangkeopeul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Hook-Up, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Online Dating, Smut, fboy!jongin, tanga!kyungsoo, will add tags for ch 2 hehe
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narangkeopeul/pseuds/narangkeopeul
Summary: fuckboy jongin & tanga kyungsooorIsang kwentong puno ng mga unang pagkakataon at mga maling desisyong susubukang lutasin. wew
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 42
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TANGINA!!! Bakit ko 'to ginawa, hindi ko rin alam. No one asked for it but here it is!
> 
> Pasensya na agad sa mga inconsistencies, sa mga grammatical errors, sa typos, basTA YON! Sorry rin sa title puta wala nako maisip hjsdfhsj pati hindi ko yata naipakita kung gaano kalala si ji as a fuckboy pero istick niyo na lang sa minds niyong malala siya hehe. lastly, idrk how Tinder works so... 
> 
> Para sa inyo to, jagi neyshun. Lalo na sa mga nagbabasa ng LAHAT ng aking fics, HOY IKAW! SALAMAT SAYO! Pati na rin sa mga nakaka-interact ko sa twitter, kayo ang dahilan kung bakit sayang saya akong magsulat yieeee labyu babatak
> 
> WARNINGS PO!  
> makalat as usual  
> also puno ng mga mura  
> may alak, usok, pera, pera, gusto niyo ba yon  
> dahil nga fuckboy si jongin, may mentions and also part na may kajugjugan siyang iba  
> ayern
> 
> sana magustuhan niyo ito mwaps

Sawa na si Kyungsoo mag-thirdwheel. Lagi na lang.

Kailangan niyang tiisin ang malalang PDA ng dalawa niyang kaibigan sa harapan niya every damn time. Wala rin naman kasi siyang ibang kaibigan na malapit lang kaya wala siyang choice. Ang mga katrabaho niya, may kani-kaniyang mga jowa rin. Isa pa, kababata niya ang dalawang ito and before pa sila magkaroon ng romantic relationship, silang tatlo na talaga ang magkakasama.

Kaya heto siya, pinapanuod na namang mag-iwan ang dalawa ng maliliit na halik sa iba’t ibang parte ng katawan. Super magkadikit pa sila sa couch na inuupuan dito sa usual café nila.

“Baby, inggit na naman si Kyungsoo, ang sama makatitig~” pakunwaring reklamo ng bwiset niyang kaibigang si Baekhyun sa boyfriend niyang si Chanyeol who just laughed upon hearing that.

Inirapan niya ang dalawa. “Hoy ‘di ah! Never lang kasi akong nasanay sa mga paganyan niyo,” he whined back. Hindi naman kasi talaga siya inggit. Sobrang unusual and uncomfortable lang sa kaniya to witness ‘yung kalandian ng ibang tao sa malapitan.

Well, first off, hindi niya pa naranasan ‘yun. Ever. Hindi pa nga siya nagkakaroon ng relationship. Ever. Kaya hindi niya magets or maintindihan ang mga kagaya ng dalawang ito.

“Haynako, humanap ka na kasi ng papa mo!” Baekhyun said, sawakas lumayo na nang kaunti sa boyfriend to grab some snacks. “Try mo lang, Soo! Dali na, subukan mo lang. Kapag ‘di mo nagustuhan, sige titigilan na kita. ‘Di ba, babe?” Dinadamay pa talaga si Chanyeol. “Well…”

Kyungsoo raised his brows at the tall guy. Kasi sa kanilang dalawa, si Baekhyun lang naman ang namimilit sa kaniyang humanap na ng jowa. Hindi naman siya malungkot sa simpleng buhay niya. Maganda naman ang trabaho niya, may sarili nang place at for a fresh grad, ang taas na ng sweldo niya. Nakukuha naman niya ang needs and wants niya in life so ano pa bang kulang? Wala naman na yata.

“Pwede mong itry?” the tall guy said in an uncertain way.

“Eh para saan ba? Masaya naman akong single ako,” sagot niya sa kanila. Napaisip din siya na tuwing nanunuod siya ng mga romantic movies or chick flicks, hindi naman siya kinikilig or naaapektuhan. “Parang ‘di ko naman yata talaga gusto?”

Baekhyun sighed out loud. Laging ganito ang reaction niya kapag ito ang topic nila.

“Alam mo kasi, minsan, ‘di mo malalamang kailangan or gusto mo pala ‘yung isang bagay unless na ma-try mo. Subukan mo lang kasi,” lecture pa ng kaibigan sa kaniya.

Tiningnan niya ulit si Chanyeol who only gave him half a smile and shrugged. It’s his turn to sigh naman and sinisimulan na niyang i-consider.

Ang naiisip lang niyang dahilan to try it is para naman mabawasan ang oras na kasama niya ang dalawang ito. Hindi naman pwedeng lagi na lang silang dalawa ang aayain ni Kyungsoo kung saan-saan whenever na gusto niyang lumabas.

Isa pang buntong-hininga. Tiningnan niya ulit si Baekhyun and sobrang expectant ng mukha ng bwiset na ‘to.

“Ano bang gagawin?”

Pinanuod ni Kyungsoo kung paano mabuo ang ngiti sa mukha ni Baekhyun. Pwede pa bang bawiin? Bakit bigla siyang natakot?

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


It’s a weekend and taliwas sa usual niyang routine kapag walang trabaho, which is binge watching ng mga series, busy siya sa pangja-judge ng mga profiles sa dating app na nirecommend ni Baekhyun sa kaniya.

So far, ngawit na ang thumb ni Kyungsoo sa kaka-swipe left dahil wala siyang matipuhan. Maraming mukhang jejemon. Kapag naman maganda ang hitsura, base sa bio nila, mukhang hindi makakasundo ni Kyungsoo. Ang hirap namang maging pihikan. He finally set his mind na kapag sa pangatlong swipe left niya pa ay wala talaga, ide-delete na niya ang app sa kaniyang phone at masasabi niya kay Baekhyun na sinubukan niya talaga pero wala talaga.

Swipe left.

Ay, ba’t nandito si Lee Taemin ng Shinee? Gago yata.

Swipe left.

Ooh. Mukhang good boy at malinis.

Scroll down.

“I can see my future so bright… with you.”

ANO RAW?

Ano ba naman ‘to? Sumasakit ang ulo ni Kyungsoo. Heto na, last chance na.

Swipe left.

Oh my god.

Muntikan nang mahulog ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo sa mukha niya. Sobrang risky pala ng posisyon na ‘to, baka mapango pa siya nang ‘di oras.

Shet hindi siya makapaniwalang may ganito kalakas ang dating na guy. He scrolled down sa profile nito and super pa-mysterious lang ni kuya guy. Ang nakalagay lang ay ang pangalan, age at sinasabing student pa lang daw ito. Parang sure na sure siyang isa-swipe right siya ng mga tao dahil lang sa nagiisa niyang picture. Kyungsoo scrolled up again to look at the guy and gusto niyang maiyak. Kasi naman hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit ang lakas ng epekto sa kaniya!! It’s just a simple selfie pero bakit ang lala ng _kilig_ niya? Dahil ba sa medyo magulong buhok nito na tinry takpan ng beanie? Dahil ba sa plaid shirt nito? Dahil ba sa labi niyang slightly agape? Or baka naman sa napakagwapo nitong mukha? Hindi niya rin alam. Baka lahat.

Alam ni Kyungsoo na nagba-blush siya dahil biglang nag-init ang pakiramdam niya. Hala anong nangyayari sa kaniya? Hindi pala siya halaman?

Isang alamat itong si kuya on Tinder ha. May feelings pala si Kyungsoo and this guy is the reason kung paano niya narealize.

Kai, 22, student.

SWIPE RIGHT!

After that, dinouble check ulit ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang profile to see kung okay ba ang mga pinaglalagay niya. Dahil sa kakulangan sa pictures, ang nilagay niya ay from one year ago pa nung vacation nila sa Hawaii. Stolen shot pa nga iyon ng kuya niya eh. Naku po, will it be a match kay hottie on Tinder?

Ayaw na niyang mag-isip pa kaya naman nilapag na niya ang phone sa bed at dinistract na lang muna ang sarili by cooking something. Lunch na rin naman.

Matapos niyang kumain at magpahinga, napagisipan na ni Kyungsoo to finally check his phone.

Sad.

Walang notif saying na may naka-match siya.

He decided na lang to pester his friends by Facetiming them. Si Baekhyun ang tinawagan niya pero either naman sa kanilang dalawa dahil for sure magkasama ang mga ito.

Inantay niyang sagutin ang call and while at it, tiningnan niya ang sarili sa screen. Humahaba na pala ang buhok niya, magpagupit din kaya siya today?

“HOY anuna?”

Muntikan na namang mabitawan ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya.

“Baek, parang hindi naman ako natutuwa sa app na ‘to? Isa pa lang nata-type-an ko eh. Promise kanina ko pa ginagamit pero wala,” reklamo niya sa kaibigan.

Baekhyun only sighed and nakita niyang rumolyo ang mga mata nito. May nag-pop namang ulo sa side ng screen. Of course it’s Chanyeol. “Hi, Soo!”

Kyungsoo just waved at him pero ayun, andun pa rin ang dismayed face niya.

“Pwede ka namang lumipat ng app. Marami pa diyang iba! Try lang nang try!” Baekhyun screamed at him at feel ni Kyungsoo sasabog ang phone niya sa lakas ng sigaw ng friend niyang ito.

Bumuntong hininga na naman siya. “Pero grabe ‘yung lalaking nakita ko Baekhyun. Ang gwapo talaga… Kaso feel ko ‘di ko naman makaka-match. Feel ko ‘yung mga type niya opposite sa akin?”

“Eh ba’t mo kasi pinangungunahan? Kagagawa mo lang ng account mo and Kyungsoo tanghali pa lang. Maghintay ka dyan. Hanggang bukas hintayin mo.” Parang galit na galit naman ‘to.

“Oo na oo na, maghihintay na nga,” he said defeatedly na lang habang kinakamot ang ulo. Napansin na naman niya ang buhok sa screen. Magandang pang-change topic din. “Huy, pagupit na ba ako or pahabain ko? Mukha na yata akong mangkok.”

Natawa ang mag-jowa sa kabilang linya. “Ipa-style mo lang siguro? Bagay mo naman eh!” natatawang sambit ni Baek. “Keep it, Soo. Para maiba rin look mo for once,” singit naman ni Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hummed. “Sige. Pero bakit feel ko ayaw niyo lang akong samahan sa salon?”

“Hoy ikaw nagsabi niyan, sa’yo nanggaling ‘yan,” ani Baekhyun.

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo this time. Well, he looks good din naman with longer hair.

“‘Di ba kayo aalis mamaya?” tanong niya sa couple. “Samahan niyo na ako. Sige na?”

Nag-roll lang ng eyes si Baekhyun. “Ano pa nga ba?”

Kyungsoo grinned from ear to ear. Kaya mahal niya ang dalawang ‘to eh.

“Andyan na kami by 5.”

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


After ipa-style ni Kyungsoo ang buhok niya, they headed to Frankie’s na para mag-dinner. Si Baekhyun ang nag-recommend ng hairstyle niya ngayon kung saan hindi pantay ang hati ng buhok niya. Ang sabi nito sa hairdresser ay _pixie(?)_ yata. Just like that, ang bowl haircut niya turned into something stylish.

“Nakakainis ka hinihigitan mo kagandahan ko ha,” reklamo ni Baek habang iniinspect ang bago niyang hairstyle. He tucked naman ‘yung left part ng hair niya sa likod ng kaniyang ear dahil sa hiya pero bumagsak naman ang kabilang side na mas makapal. “‘Yan oh! Alam mo kulang na lang makeup, accessories mukha ka na talagang babae. Ay dibdib din pala.”

“Eh hindi naman ‘yun gusto ko! Papagupit ko na lang nga! Baka asarin pa ‘ko sa office,” he wailed dahil hindi niya talaga tipo ang ganitong look.

“Huy, okay lang talaga. Bagay mo. For sure compliments lang matatanggap mo sa work,” Chanyeol convinced him naman.

“Hayy, sige na nga. Pero the moment na may magsabing negative comment, papakalbo ako!”

“Tanga! OA mo talaga,” natatawang sabi ni Baek.

Dumating na ang orders nila and they enjoyed their food kasama ang tig-iisang bote ng beer.

Halfway into his beer, biglang nag-light up ang phone ni Kyungsoo.

He picked it up using his glove-free hand and he choked sa kaniyang laway upon seeing kung ano ang notification.

Sabi ni Tinder, may naka-match lang naman siya.

Iisang tao lang naman ang sinwipe right niya. So…

OH MY GOD!!

‘Di siya makapaniwala!!! Ano nang gagawin niya? What’s the next step?!?!!

“Huy! Napano ka?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang nginunguya pa ang manok.

“Baek! Naka-match ko siya!!!”

“Eh ba’t parang ‘di ka natutuwa?!”

“Ano nang gagawin ko???”

“Ano pa ba?! Imessage mo na!”

“Ih anong sasabihin ko?”

“Ang arte?! Mag-hi ka! Ikaw bahala!”

Tiningnan niya ulit ang phone screen. Shet, hindi niya alam anong sasabihin. Hindi rin nagmemessage si kuya guy… Accidentally lang niya kayang na-swipe right si Kyungsoo? Hmp. Kung ganun ang case, ang sad naman. Pero ayaw niyang palampasin ang pagkakataon na ito.

Mamaya sa kaniya ang hottie na ito.

For now, alak muna pampalakas ng loob.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Jongin’s bored as hell sa condo ng best friend niyang si Sehun. Andito ang buong barkada which includes his cousins Junmyeon, Jongdae and Minseok. Also their childhood friend na si Yixing.

Bigla lang nag-aya si Sehun na uminom kaya nandito silang lahat. Lagi naman silang ganito, just hanging out sa place ng isa. Minsan lang hindi makumpleto. Most of those times si Jongin ang wala dahil sa–

“Wala yatang dick appointment tonight?” Sehun asked before crashing his enormous body sa couch beside him causing him to lose his grip sa phone niya.

“Dude, what the fuck?” complain niya rito habang pinipick up ulit ang nahulog na phone. Pagtingin niya sa screen, nanlaki ang mga mata niya. “Ayan tuloy gago, na-swipe right ko ‘tong _Soo_. Match pa.”

Tumawa lang sa tabi niya si Sehun pagtapos lunukin ang ilang gulps ng San Mig Light. “Sungit ni gago, kulang ka lang sa karat. Malay mo cute naman. Tingin nga.”

Tinapon na lang niya ang phone sa tumatawang kaibigan bago tumayo para kumuha ng ice cold Red Horse sa ref. Pagbalik niya ay pinakita agad ni Sehun ang screen flashing this guy na nakangiti habang surrounded ng mga floral shirts. He knows the place, he’s been there last year.

“Oh tapos?”

Sehun just chuckled. “Cute kaya niya. Alam mo tangina humanap ka na nga ng matitira mo. Napakasungit mo ‘pag walang sex.”

He just shrugged habang lumalagok ng alak. Hinablot niya ang phone kay Sehun and tiningnang muli ang profile nitong si “Soo”. Well, cute nga naman pero mukhang goodie goodie. It’s a no for him.

Bumalik na lang siya to swiping left sa mga hindi niya tipo and swiping right sa mga mukhang game sa masasayang gabi, isang masayang gabi. Kapag walang mahanap na bago, he’ll just look at his inbox and text one of the people there.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Nagsawa ring maghanap si Jongin after a while. May iba pa namang araw. Sumunod na lang siya sa balcony kung na saan ang buong tropa at uminom na lang nang uminom, at mag-vape na lang nang mag-vape.

Hindi na niya alam kung naka-ilang bote na siya ng beer pero hindi pa naman siya lasing. Tipsy? Yes, pero kaya pa. Naiintindihan niya pa ang kwentuhan.

“Kelan uwi ni mahal, Jun?” Yixing asked his oldest cousin, pertaining to his fiance na sa pagkakaalam ni Jongin ay unica hija ng business partner nila.

Junmyeon scoffed sabay lagok ng alak. “Bukas yata? I don’t know, magkikita na lang kami sa bahay.”

Napailing na lang sila. It really sucks para sa kaibigan nila.

“Buti pa si Jongin oh,” biglang singit ni Sehun.

“Ano na naman?”

Natawa na lang lahat. Alam nilang kapag ganito si Jongin, more than a day na itong walang sex.

“Kamusta si baby Soo?” pang-aasar ng mokong. Kumunot ang mga kilay niya sabay buga ng napakakapal na usok sa mukha ni Sehun.

“Oooohh, may bago sa baby list?” Minseok asked, sumasayaw-sayaw ang mga kilay.

“Not my type, pero kung gusto niyo, I can set you up,” he said nonchalantly habang inaabot ang phone niya flashing this Soo’s profile. “Kasalanan ni Sehun ba’t ko nakamatch. Likot ni gago.”

Unang tumingin ay si Jongdae. “Ah, hindi mo nga type. Mga mukhang makasalanan tipo mo eh,” he said with a chuckle before passing the phone sa katabi.

“Uy! Type ni Yixing ‘to. Maliit, maputi, mukhang mabait,” agad na sabi ni Minseok upon looking at the picture. “Parang tulad lang ng kilala ko sa tabi-tabi.”

Nagpigil ng tawa ang ilan sa kanila but some of them, pangalanan nating Yixing at Junmyeon, ay hindi natuwa.

“Sa’n ‘yung tabi-tabi?” Yixing scoffed. “Patingin na nga lang niyang Soo.”

Inabot ni Minseok ang phone kay Yixing at kitang kita ni Jongin kung paano siya sikuhin ni Jongdae pagkaabot. Mouthing a “gago ka talaga” sa kanilang pinsan.

“Uyy, cute. Ayaw mo talaga? I’ll call dibs na,” sabi ni Yixing, raising a brow sa kaniya.

Tiningnan muna niya si Junmyeon who’s seemingly unaffected, pero halatang nagpipigil lang ng emosyon. Nang walang nagsalita, nagkibit-balikat na lang siya.

“Go ahead. Kausapin ko muna and ask syempre.”

“Alright.”

“Haayyy nako hanggang kailan tayo magiging ganitoooo~” Jongdae singsonged dahil hindi maikakaila ang tension. Humalakhak naman si Sehun sabay taas ng bote. “Ewan ko sa inyo. Inom na lang tayo.”

Sumunod naman ang taas ng iba pang bote.

“To… drinking?”

Nakatanggap itong si Sehun ng mga mura at insulto dahil sa sinabi pero inulit pa rin naman nila ito.

_“To drinking.”_

At saka nila pinagtama ang mga bote sa ere.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Malapit nang mag-3 am nang makauwi sa sariling condo si Jongin. Medyo hilo na siya sa mga nainom kanina pero sanay na siya, nakapag-drive pa nga pauwi. Nakaligo rin siya at toothbrush bago tuluyang mahiga sa kama in his blue silk pajamas.

Nakakatulog na siya when biglang nag-vibrate nang tatlong sunod-sunod ang phone niyang nakapatong sa mukha niya. Dahil sa alcohol sa sistema, medyo blurry na ang vision niya kaya he squinted his eyes in an attempt to see clearly. Nakita niyang notifications ito from Tinder, saying na may nag-message sa kaniya.

May pahabol pa tonight? Masasalba ba ang araw niya? Perhaps pwedeng magkainitan just by sending nudes.

Umayos ng higa si Jongin before opening the app. Inantay niyang magload saglit at agad niyang tiningnan kung sino ang nag-message.

Napatigil siya nang makitang si _Soo_ ito.

  
  


**Soo**

Hi cruhs :”)

SHET NAKAKHIYA

Hopr youre aslerp Lrwady hakdjdkhsah

  
  


Without noticing it, naka-smirk na si Jongin at unti-unting tumataas ang isang kilay. Parang goodie goodie nga. This is new. Madalas, agad nagpapakita ng madumi at mapusok na motibo ang mga nagme-message sa kaniya. Parang… gusto niyang patulan? ‘Di niya alam ano ang dahilan pero mukhang masaya.

  
  


**Soo**

hi soo ;-)

  
  


Jongin waited for a reply. Akala niya agad na sasagot itong si Soo pero ang tagal yata? Nakatulog na ba ito? Hindi malayo dahil mukhang nakainom ito.

  
  


**Soo**

still there?

  
  


Ilang segundo pa, nagreply na ito. 

  
  


**Soo**

OMGkala ko psnaginip

Totoo ba to:(;;(((

  
  


Jongin let out a chuckle. Parang tanga ‘tong kachat niya. He then decided to tease him. Inanggulo niya ang front cam at ginamit bilang salamin para ayusin ang basang buhok. Sinuklay niya ito palikod gamit ang mga daliri bago mag-snap ng selfie with his tongue out.

  
  


**Soo**

[photo]

totoo to

  
  


Ang tagal na naman ng reply.

  
  


**Soo**

hey?

kinikilig ka no?

  
  


Typing… 

Jongin caught himself smiling. Ano ‘to what the fuck?

  
  


**Soo**

Oo :(((

Sper crush :((((

  
  


Tama na ang kagaguhang ito. Let’s see naman kung kakagat ito. Kung hindi, iseset na niya talaga ang lakad nila ni Yixing.

  
  


**Soo**

send me a pic

of u

  
  


Hinintay ni Jongin, he’s looking forward to it actually. Mga ilang seconds din ang lumipas bago magsend ng picture si Soo pero nang makita ni Jongin ang hitsura ng kausap, he had to pause bago magpakawala ng napakalakas na halakhak. Mangiyak ngiyak din siya sa katatawa.

“Oh god, how can someone be this innocent?” matawa-tawa niyang sabi sa sarili habang pinupunasan ang mga mata. “And cute…” pabulong niya pang dagdag.

He looked at the photo again at muntikan na naman siyang matawa dahil sa gigil. It’s a cute selfie kasi of _Soo_. Half of his face ay covered dahil nakabaon ito sa malambot na unan. Sa parteng kita, halos mawala na ang mata niya dahil sa pagkaumbok ng cheeks niyang mamula-mula pa. Only a small part of his lips was showing pero Jongin can tell na they’re full. Napakagat labi siya.

  
  


**Soo**

[photo]

hajshdjhs sorry i look ufly :(()

san yung ugly?

cute mo kaya

Weh di mN

totoo

i bet u look cuter in person

  
  


Ops. Pause ulit.

Is he actually spending time flirting with somebody? Ang nakasanayan niya ay walang ganito. Diretso agad sa mga bastos na linyahan so… Bakit ganito?

_Shit, what is this?_

This is all so foreign to him and yet parang natural lang. Red flag ba? Shit oo yata. He can’t do this.

Okay, hanap na lang siya ng time isingit si Yixing.

He waited again for a reply pero walang dumating. Magta-type pa sana siya ng message, magpapaalam lang kay Soo pero naisip niya na–

_Putangina bakit?_

He tossed his phone sa kama at rumolyo na away from it. Matutulog na siya.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“MY GOD BAEK BAKIT ‘DI MO ‘KO PINIGILAN?!”

Kyungsoo is in crisis. Pagkagising na pagkagising niya dito sa condo ng couple, ay gusto niyang maiyak habang sinasabunot ang mahaba na niyang buhok. May use naman pala ito.

Oo, nakakakilig, lalo na ang huling message ni Kai na hindi niya na nabasa kagabi dahil nakatulog na siya… PERO nakakahiya pa rin talaga ang mga pinagsasabi niya. AT ‘YUNG SELFIE NIYA ANO BA NAMAN ‘YAN KYUNGSOO?!

Habang siya’y nagdadrama, ang dalawa niyang kaibigan ay tinatawanan lang siya.

“Hindi nakakatawa~” iyak niya pa.

“Ang OA mo talaga!” natatawang sigaw ni Baekhyun. “At pwede ba ikaw ang ayaw magpapigil kagabi!”

“Bakit ka nakinig? HUHUHU!”

“HAHAHAHA ang arte mo nakakainis! Hindi ka naman niya kilala talaga okay lang ‘yun! Saka mukhang okay naman pinag-usapan niyo ah? Patingin nga ulit!”

Malamyang inabot ni Kyungsoo ang phone sa kaibigan bago yakaping muli ang mga tuhod.

“Okay naman eh!” ani Baekhyun after a few seconds of backreading at nagpakawala na naman ng iyak ang Kyungsoo. “Okay nga lang! ‘Di ba, baby?”

Nang hindi sumagot agad si Chanyeol, Kyungsoo looked up at them at mas naiyak siya dahil nagpipigil ng tawa ang higante.

“Tingnan mo na! Ang lala,” whine niya pa. “Ano nang gagawin ko?”

“Arte, ganda ka? Hoy pero mukhang fuck boy itong si kuya mo.”

Nakalimutan saglit ni Kyungsoo ang crisis niya when he heard that.

“Judger much?” he said.

“Wow dini-defend na? Jowa ka ghorl?”

“Ewan ko sa’yo!” Hinablot na niya ang phone mula sa kamay ng kaibigan.

“Opinion ko lang ‘yon, okay? Eh kung gusto mo talaga, go lang. It’s your life pero ‘wag mong sabihing hindi kita binalaan,” Baekhyun snapped back at him, arms across his chest.

Nagkatinginan muna ang dalawa, parang nag-uusap with their eyes before Chanyeol said something na nagpabalik ng mga iyak niya.

“Fuck boy or not, ‘di mo pa rin alam sasabihin.”

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Dalawang araw na ang lumilipas pero hindi pa rin minemessage ulit ni Kyungsoo si Kai. Tinatawanan lang ng mga kaibigan ang dilemma niya, wala silang mga silbi. Dalawang araw na rin siyang hindi mapakali sa trabaho, sulyap nang sulyap sa kaniyang phone every now and then to check kung may notif si Tinder, pero wala. Every time he looks at the last reply, _“i bet u look cuter in person”,_ gusto niyang masuka dahil sa kilig. Also, what if makipagkita nga siya pero biglang hindi pala siya cute in person?

_UGH!!!_

Naloloka na siya. Mula sa pagkakasabunot sa sarili, he looked at the time sa office clock at thankfully, kulang-kulang 5 minutes na lang ay uwian na. Pinatay na niya agad ang PC, dahil kanina pa rin naman siya tapos sa kaniyang gawain at saka na nagligpit ng mga gamit. Saktong pagpatak ng alas singko, siya ang unang-unang tumayo sa mga katrabaho at agad nang nagpaalam sa kanila. Siya rin ang unang nag-out sa mga ito. Kailangan na niyang makauwi, kailangan niya ng relaxing bath para pakalmahin ang sarili.

Pagkarating sa lobby, Kyungsoo took his phone out para mag-book na ng Grab car. Hindi siya pwedeng maglakad pauwi today, dahil stressed na stressed na siya. Bakit niya ba kasi sinunod ang mga kaibigan niya in looking for a “love life”? Nilagay na niya ang details ng pick-up and drop off locations habang nakaupo sa lounge, and ilang saglit pa ay “Yay, we found you a driver!” Pero it’s not a yay for him when the app says na 15 minutes pa bago dumating ang sundo niya, dahil may ida-drop off pa ito. Ano ba ‘yan, ayaw pa naman niyang nagca-cancel.

He put his headphones on and decided to listen to some music habang nakapikit. Para wala rin talagang mang-istorbo sa kaniya. Sa pangalawang palit ng kanta, tiningnan niya ulit ang phone to check kung na saan na ang kotse, pero malayo-layo pa ito. Another exasperated sigh. Ica-cancel niya na ba?

Nope. ‘Di niya talaga kaya.

Just when he was about to lock his phone, biglang nag-notif si Tinder.

_PUTA!_ _  
  
_

Muntikan na niyang maihagis ang telepono sa kabilang side ng lobby. Buti na lang nakasuot siya ng headphones kundi talaga, tumalsik na ang phone niya sa ulo ng receptionist. Nalaglag lamang ito sa floor, at medyo nahila lang naman ang tenga niya. My god, iba talaga ang epekto sa kaniya.

Teka lang hindi pa nga niya nakikita kung ano ang content ng notification pero ganito na siya makapag-react. Thankfully, hindi siya binigo ng app. It’s a message from none other than Kai, his ultimate crushie. Shet, wait lang ready ba siyang basahin ito? Kaya niya bang magpigil ng emotions in front of these corporate slaves?

With a deep breath, binuksan na niya ang app.

_Shit shit shit shit._

He opened ‘yung conversation nila ni Kai at nang mabasa ang mensahe, pinakawalan na niya ang kinulong na malaking buga ng hangin. He was silently screaming kasi mama!!! Gustong makipagkita sa kaniya!! Ngayong gabi!!! PUTA!

Ang una niyang ginawa ay, lumipat ng app para i-cancel ang booking niya. Tangina first time ito, at ano ang ilalagay niyang reason? “Gusto pong makipagkita ng crush ko bigla, sorry.”???? ANO BA NAMAN ITO?! Kai, anong ginagawa mo sa akin? Nilagay na lang niyang rason ang nakahanap siya ng other way and sent a mental apology kay kuya Richard John Cruz na may silver na Vios. 

He then went out sa office building to call Baekhyun. Gusto niyang mag-freak out loud and si Baekhyun lang ang pwede niyang guluhin.

After three rings, ayan sinagot na agad.

“H-”

“Oh ano? Tatlong araw ka nang hindi nagpaparamdam sa kaniya and gustong gusto mong i-message kaya lang hindi mo alam ang sasabihin at nahihiya ka kasi parang ghinost mo siya?”

Kyungsoo had to blink several times dahil sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Bwiset na ‘to, walang kasupo-suporta. Eh sila ang nagpush sa kaniya!

“Hindi kasi! HMP!” pagmamaktol niya at narinig niya ang tawa ng kaibigan sa kabilang linya. “Oh eh ano??”

“Gusto niyang mag-meet kami Baekhyun Byun! Shet kinakabahan ako! Pero ang pangit pangit ng suot ko, galing ako sa trabaho! Bili muna ba ako? Ugh, shit anong sasabihin ko ‘pag nagkita na kami, anong-”  
  


“KALMA HOY!” Kyungsoo had to take his phone away a few inches from his ear dahil sa malakas na sigaw ng kaibigan, bago niya ito ibalik. “Alam mo, natatanga ka talaga ‘pag dating sa lalaking ‘yan, nakakainis. Papahiramin na lang kita ng damit, okay? Teka, saan muna ba kayo magkikita saka anong oras?”

Ay tanga nga talaga siya. Hindi siya makasagot dahil hindi niya alam ang isasagot. Dahil hindi pa nila napag-usapan ni Kai. Dahil hindi pa pala siya nagrereply dito.

“Uhh- Ehh, h-hindi ko pa alam,” he muttered before gulping kasi alam niyang pagagalitan siya nitong si Baekhyun. Nakarinig siya ng buntong hininga and braced himself sa lecture na matatanggap niya. Pero instead na sigaw ng mga katangahan niya, ay nakarinig siya ng malakas na tawa from the other line. Napakamot na lang siya sa batok.

“Haynako, Kyungsoo Do, paano ka na lang kung wala kami ni Chanyeol, ha?” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun, and napa- _hehe_ na lang din siya. “‘Di mo na kailangang sabihin. Gets ko na, replyan mo na dali. At sabihin mo sa’kin saan at anong oras kayo magkikita para masamahan ka namin ni Chan. For safety reasons… Baka pagalitan pa ako ng mga magulang mo ‘pag nalamang hinayaan kitang sumama sa masamang tao.”

Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng kaibigan bago magpakawala ng buntong hininga. “Okay. Thank you, Baek huhuhu. Update kita agad!”

“Okay, dali na’t hahanapan na kita ng damit.”

“Labyu!!! Ba-bye.”

As soon as the call ended, tumakbo na si Kyungsoo pabalik sa loob ng office building to reply kay Mister Kai. Kung hindi, baka ayawan na siya nito. (Wow gusto ka ba???)

Pag-upo niya sa couch, agad na siyang nag-send ng reply.

  
  


**Kai**

hi soo? are u up to meet later?

kain lang

pero w my friends. okay lang?

  
  


Ahyyy.

Ngayon lang nabasa ni Kyungsoo ang part na “with friends”. Masyado na kasi siyang na-excite sa unang message pa lang. Pero nagkibit-balikat na lang siya dahil hindi ba mas okay na ipakilala agad sa friends? Wow naman. Hiya lang ang kalaban niya. Wala nang patumpik-tumpik pa, go pa rin.

  
  


**Kai**

Hi Kai!

Sorry pala hindi na kita nareplyan ha? Nahihiya kasi ako sayo… After nung sinend kong mga drunk messages. :((

Pero anyway, kung okay pa, payag naman akong makipagkita. Saktong kaka-out ko lang din sa work. :)

  
  


Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo. Feel niya aatakihin siya sa puso bago pa sila magkita nitong si Kai pero hindi pwede! Tinampal niya ang kaniyang magkabilang pisngi nang dalawang beses para i-encourage ang sarili, which earned him questioning looks from passersby pero wala siyang pakialam. Moment niya ‘to.

_Kaya mo ‘to. Kaya mo ‘to._

Nag-vibrate na ang phone niya. Shet eto na.

  
  


**Kai**

san ka ba nagwowork?

pwede kitang sunduin if its just near. may dala naman akong car

sa ortigas tayo after

  
  


Pinigilan ni Kyungsoo mag- _squeal_ dito sa lobby by biting on his lip. Pakshet susunduin pa raw siya!!! HNGGG! Deserve niya ba ‘to? Susunduin siya ng pinakagwapong nilalang na nakita niya so far sa dalawampu’t tatlong taon niyang pagkabuhay.

  
  


**Kai**

Omg, okay lang ba talaga? :(

Sa McKinley ako eh. Pwede naman akong mag-Grab.

  
  


Tunog pabebe ba siya? Pero sincere naman kasi mga sinasabi niya!! Ganito rin naman siya makipag-usap sa mga kaibigan niya eh. Ano ba ‘yan? Too much overthinking!! Too much na nga, over pa. Nakakaloka.

  
  


**Kai**

oh really?? bgc ako now eh

tell me where u are. sunduin na kita

  
  


At this point, parang gusto nang sumabog ni Kyungsoo. Actually, sasabog na nga yata siya. Parang kumukulo na sa init ang dugo niya sa kilig. Is this really happening? Is this the real life? Mama, he can’t tell anymore.

Sinabi na niya kay Kai kung na saan siya at sinabi nitong hintayin na lang siya nito sa malapit na Starbucks sa kaniyang office. Kung sa tingin ni Kai ay hindi pa sapat ang pagpapakilig niya rito kay Kyungsoo, mali siya do’n. Pero wala eh, tuloy lang ito nang tuloy sa mga matatamis na salitang hindi nakasanayan ni Kyungsoo. Bagong bago lahat sa kaniya.

  
  


**Kai**

ill be there in 15-20

ingat ka soo

see u ;-)

:(((( 

Ikaw ang mag-ingat sa pagmamaneho! See you rin, Kai. :>

  
  


Nasasabik na tumawid si Kyungsoo para makapunta sa pinakamalapit na Starbucks. As soon as he got there, he messaged Baekhyun sa mga kailangan nitong detalye regarding the meet up habang nasa pila ito to get his favorite tea. Hindi naman kalayuan ang workplace niya sa condo ng magkasintahan kaya after some time, nakarating na sila. Out of breath nga lang dahil nagmadali sila para maunahan talaga ang _date_ ni Kyungsoo.

“Pota ka pasalamat ka talaga mahal ka naming gaga ka,” reklamo ni Baekhyun habang pinupunasan ang pawis gamit ang panyo ng jowa. “Hehe thank you talaga~” ang tangi na lang niyang naisagot.

“Baby, bigay mo na damit nito nang makapagbihis na.” Inabot sa kaniya ni Chanyeol ang paperbag at agad niya itong hinablot. He then headed straight to the comfort room para makapagbihis na and out of his boring work clothes. 

Maaasahan talaga si Baekhyun kapag sa mga ganito. For sure inalala nitong suot ni Kyungsoo ang boat shoes niya at pumili siya ng babagay dito, which are dark jeans and a light, thin sweater. Mabilis siyang nag-change into those at tiningnan ang sarili sa salamin. Mukhang okay naman na. Medyo masikip nga lang ang pantalon dahil medyo mas may laman siya sa pwet at hita compared sa kaibigan niya, but it’s fine. Nakakagalaw pa naman siya.

“By, parang puputok naman ‘yung pants?” Chanyeol asked his boyfriend pagbalik ni Kyungsoo sa upuan niya. Napatingin tuloy siya sa mga hita niya. “Okay lang ‘yan! Stretchable naman ‘yan, tsaka asset ‘yan ni Kyungsoo, ano ka ba?”

“Sabagay,” sagot na lang ni Chanyeol with a shrug, syempre habang nakabalot ang arm sa waist ng kairog. “‘Di naman masagwa?” tanong niya sa kanila. Umiling ang mas matangkad at si Baekhyun, na walang preno ang bibig, kailangan pasigaw lahat, “Hindi ah! Ganda nga eh, you look…” pinaikot-ikot pa nito ang mga mata seemingly searching for the right word, _“Juicy.”_ Natawa si Chanyeol sa choice niya ng word at sumunod naman din itong tumawa. Si Kyungsoo? Ayun, namumula sa hiya.

“Parang tanga naman ‘to eh!” bulalas niya. “‘Di nga?? Magpapalit na lang ba ako ulit?”

“Tanga, ‘wag! Bagay mo nga, ang kulit naman!” sigaw pabalik ng kaibigan. “Basta, sinasabi ko sa’yo, ang mas isipin mo ang safety mo mamaya, ha? Alam kong tatanga-tanga ka talaga minsan pero alam ko ring alam mo naman kapag hindi na tama ang mga nangyayari. Tawagan mo lang kami agad, okay?”

“Yes, ma,” sagot niya with a pout, na slowly nag-form into a panicked smile. Nag-message si Jongin na malapit na raw siya. “Shet! Shet! Malapit na raw siya!!!”

Tinawanan lang siya ng dalawa, pero halatang may suot na mga ngiti that screams “We’re happy seeing you like this.”

Hindi niya expect na ganito pala ang magiging reaction niya kapag dating sa mga ganitong bagay. Sobrang bago rin nitong side na ‘to for him na na-discover niya. Grabe naman, mas nakikilala niya rin ang sarili along the process. Nararamdaman niyang this will be a good thing for him. Salamat sa dalawang lalaking magkasiksik sa solo couch ngayon, and of course, hindi niya makakalimutan, ang sanhi ng pagkabulate niya, si Kai.

Pinapaalalahanan pa siyang muli ng dalawa nang ma-interrupt sila ng malakas na pagharurot ng isang itim na kotse sa labas. Sa lakas nito, dinig na dinig pa rin ito lalo na’t nakapwesto sila malapit sa entrance ng coffee shop. Tiningnan nilang tatlo ang kotseng nagso-slow down. Akala ni Kyungsoo ay bigla itong aandar dahil sa pagharurot ng engine pero nagtataka siya dahil nag-hazard ito bigla.

“Tch. Yabang,” anas ni Chanyeol. “‘Kala mo nasa race track eh.”

“Oh my god, it’s a fuckboy car. Ang baba pa oh, baby,” puna ni Baekhyun sa old Civic model na super lowered. “Pota tatawa talaga ako ‘pag ‘yan ‘yung sasakyan ng date mo, Kyungsoo.”

Right after Baekhyun said that, nag-vibrate ang nakapatong na phone sa table and they all looked at it.

“My god, don’t tell me…”

Agad na kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at tiningnan ang message. It’s from Kai.

  
  


**Kai**

here na in front

di nako nagpark ha

black car JGI1324

  
  


Kyungsoo gulped before looking up at his friends.

“Siya nga.”

At ayan na nga ang napakalakas na tawa ni Baekhyun na nangibabaw sa Starbucks.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Tinabi ni Jongin ang kotse niya at nag-hazard. Grabe ngayon lang siya nanundo on the first meet up ha. Well, malapit lang naman din kasi. And, para matapos na’t mapakilala na niya kay Yixing itong si Soo agad and maybe he’ll get a chance to escape pa to hook up with some random person na malapit sa place mamaya.

He messaged Soo para ipaalam na nasa harapan na siya. Binubusinahan na siya ng bulok na Wigo na ‘to dahil gustong mag-park.

“Puta, sandale,” he hissed habang tinitingnang masama ang kotse through the rearview mirror.

Nag-send siya ng isa pang message asking kung na saan na si Soo when biglang may kumatok sa mirror sa passenger’s side. Tumingala si Jongin para tingnan ang source, at napangiti upon seeing curious doe eyes trying to see past the _heavily_ tinted glass window. He snickered before unlocking the doors. Type na type nga ni Yixing ‘to.

Nag-flinch pa ito nang mag-unlock and halatang nag-hesitate pa before opening the door. And bago pumasok, nakita ni Jongin through the cloudy air dulot ng kaniyang hugis kahong vape na grape-flavored, na nag-wave pa ito nang mabilisan sa direction ng Starbucks. Nang bumusina ulit nang malakas ang Wigo, he saw how the little guy was easily flustered at nagpa-panic na sumakay sa kotse.

Oh? But wait…

Tumaas ang isang kilay ni Jongin kasabay ng pagkagat niya sa labi.

Hindi siya pwedeng magkamali, it’s not like tagong tago din naman.

He looked at it again, habang unti-unting umuupo si Soo sa seat next to him. Nag-ultra stretch din ang pants nito and he half expects for the fabric to just give up. Nangyari na ito sa isa sa mga hook ups niya and pwede ulit na mangyari. Para saan pa ang pagpapa-lower niya ng suspension kung hindi ganito ang resulta?

_Man._ Ang tambok tambok ng pwet nitong si Soo. Mukhang maiiba ang plans for tonight.

Sa malakas na pagsara ng pinto lamang natauhan si Jongin.

_Puta, dahan-dahan._ Ang gusto niya sanang sabihin kaso pakiramdam niya kapag sinabi niya ‘yun, ay _iiyak_ itong lalaki sa tabi niya.

Ngumiti na lang siya nang tingnan siya ni Soo. Medyo nakababa ang ulo nito kaya mukhang mas lumaki pa ang mga bilugan na niyang mata.

“H-hi,” nahihiyang _bulong_ ni Soo sa kaniya bago maubo nang kaunti.

“Oh! Sorry, sorry! Asthmatic ka ba?” he asked habang binababa ang windows at pinpaypay palabas ang matamis na vapor gamit ang kaniyang kamay.

“H-hindi naman. ‘Di lang sanay,” mahina nitong sagot.

Nilapag niya ang vape sa console ng car. “Okay, I won’t use it then,” he said confidently, suot ang pinakagwapo niyang ngiting nagpapatunaw sa lahat ng mga ka-hook up niya. And yep, Soo became his nth victim alright.

Isa pang busina from the back.

Hinila na ni Jongin ang hand brake ng car para magsimula nang magmaneho.

“Let’s go?”

Tumango-tango lang ang kasama habang nakayakap pa rin sa bag nito. A couple of meters after ay dun pa lang napansin ni Jongin, (thanks sa dashboard), na hindi pa naka-seat belt si Soo. Sasabihin na niya sana pero maraming salamat po sa maraming traffic lights ng lugar na ito at saktong titigil sila.

“Seat belt ka,” mahinhin niyang sabi. “Ah! So-”

Before pa maabot ni Soo, inunahan na siya ni Jongin at hinila ang belt na nasa kabilang side. He smirked when he saw na the smaller guy actually froze in place. Halatang hindi humihinga. Syempre sinadya niyang tagalan.

  
May something eh.

Parang ang sarap… asarin?

Pagbalik niya sa pwesto, pinatong niya ang kaliwang siko sa may pinto at sinalo ang panga gamit ang kamao to look at Soo nang mas maigi. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Meron pala talagang taong super nagba-blush dahil sa kilig? Akala niya sa kama lang nangyayari ‘yun.

Sinilip siya nito sideways pero nang makitang nakatitig siya rito, agad nitong iniwas ang tingin. “T-Thank you,” nakangiti nitong sabi softly.

“No problem,” sagot niya with a comparatively loud voice. “Sorry pala I didn’t get to introduce myself nang maayos. Mamaya na ha? When we arrive.”

“O-Oo naman. Okay lang, drive ka lang m-muna,” Soo answered while fiddling with the handles of his bag.

Ang soft spoken naman talaga nitong lalaking ‘to. Ang gentle lang. Cute.

Biglang tumugtog ang default ring tone ng phone niya sabay ng pag-green light kaya naman nawala agad ang focus niya sa cutie pie. He answered the call after he made a left turn.

“Oh?”

_“Gagu sa’n na kayo?”_ Sehun asked.

Kinagat-kagat muna ni Jongin ang labi while thinking of a good excuse. Dahil hindi, ayaw niyang dalhin si Soo doon ngayon. Gusto niyang ma-solo ang cutie na ito. Sorry, Yixing. Walang dibs dibs para sa isang Jongin Kim.

“Uhh… Man, _sorry,_ ‘di yata kami makakapunta.” Sa sinagot niya, nakita niya sa peripheral vision na tiningnan siya ni Soo. He gave him a quick glance and saw how confused Soo’s expression was. Tangina, mukha siyang manika. He smiled at him bago ibalik ang atensyon sa kalsada.

_“Tangina mo, ‘wag ka nang magdahilan. Alam na namin.”_ Napa-chuckle na lang si Jongin sa sinabi ng kaibigan. They know him so well nga talaga. _“Gago ka talaga. Actually, inexpect na namin. ‘Namo, ‘ge. Sabihin mo mag-ingat siya sa’yo.”_ Tawa lang ulit ang sinagot ni Jongin bago tuluyang binaba ang tawag.

There was silence for a few seconds before he spoke, “Ay! If it’s okay lang pala, ‘di na tayo punta Ortigas? I forgot na I have something to do pa sa condo eh. BGC lang naman. _Kung_ okay lang…”

“H-Ha? O-Okay lang. Para m-maasikaso mo rin ‘yung kailangan mong g-gawin.”

He briefly looked at the guy once again at may iba-blush pa pala ito kumpara sa kanina. Mukhang nahihirapan din itong huminga. Shit, paano na lang kaya kung tirahin na niya ‘to, mamumula ba ang buong katawan niya? Makakapagsalita pa kaya ‘to?

Jongin would like to know.

Pero to not _scare_ the guy too much, hindi niya muna hahawakan ngayon sa sasakyan. Makakapaghintay pa naman siya hanggang sa makarating sila sa place niya.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Dahil malapit lang ang condo niya, ilang sandali pa ay nakarating na rin sila. Sa oras na nagmamaneho at paakyat sila sa unit niya, nagso-small talk lang silang dalawa. The usual getting to know things like taga-saan, kung real age ba talaga, kung saan siya nag-aaral, etc. Mostly, si Jongin ang nagsisimula at nagtatanong, at taga-kinig o taga-sagot lamang si Soo.

Naiintindihan niya. Shy type nga kasi. Sana hindi naman ganito ka-shy or conservative pagdating sa intimacy? Specifically, sex. He’ll have to figure it out later. Pero he _really_ wants to do it with him. He _wants_ to do _him._ Lalo na’t malaman itong si Soo in the right places, sa mga lugar na paborito ni Jongin. He’s curious of what Soo’s _fucked_ expression, or more accurately, _thoroughly fucked_ expression would be. He doubts it’s anything he’d ever seen before. Sigurado siyang iba si Soo sa mga nakama niyang iba.

Pinauna niyang pumasok ang bisita niya, for obvious reasons, bago siya sumunod sa loob. Habang tinatanggal niya ang sapatos, unang nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa si Soo.

“Uhm, pwede akong makigamit ng banyo?” he asked while avoiding eye contact.

“Of course! ‘Yan lang first door sa right,” nakangiti niyang response. Lumapit siya kay Soo at pinatong lightly ang kamay sa ibabang parte ng likod nito to guide him papunta sa banyo. Syempre, nag-flinch na naman ito nang slight. Tangina talaga, parang hindi yata siya masasanay na ganito? Pero it’s not a bad thing. He kinda likes it?

Soo pursed his lips. “Thanks,” he muttered before opening the door to the bathroom.

Okay. Perfect because he can use this time para maghanda. Which is just turning on the TV, connecting it to Netflix, and ordering dinner. Pizza and pasta, maybe? Safe naman ‘yun. Nobody hates those naman ‘di ba?

He’s chilling now sa small couch niya, tapos na ang preparations, pero nakakapagtakang hindi pa rin lumalabas si Soo. He was about to stand up para i-check kung okay lang ito when biglang nag-open ang bathroom door and may hesitant na lumabas na cutie.

“Hey? Okay ka lang, Soo?” he asked while standing up. The small guy looked at him, startled, before rubbing his nape nervously. Nagtataka pa siya pero mukhang alam na niya ang dahilan, well it’s not difficult to tell because Soo failed miserably in hiding it. “Oh, you’re soaked! Anong nangyari?” he asked before chuckling at lumapit sa kaniya.

“U-uhh, napalakas ‘yung gripo? Tumalsik ‘yung tubig,” Soo answered with a pout. Ang lungkot lungkot din ng expression niya and Jongin finds it unbearably cute.

Jongin bit his lip para pigilan ang tawa. “Naweee,” he cooed at mas lumalim pa ang pout nitong kasama niya. Parang gustong magpayakap. Parang gusto niyang yakapin.

Umiling si Jongin dahil he doesn’t do cuddles, okay? He just went for small pats sa ulo ni Soo. Of course, he reacted _cutely_ na naman. “If you want, i-dryer natin? Pahiram na lang kitang clothes ko?”

Sa binanggit niya, halos lumuwa na ang mga mata ni Soo from his head. Natawa na naman siya.

“Ikaw bahala, sobrang uncomfy niyan,” he said to convince him. Soo bit his lip, halatang nag-iisip pa pero he eventually gave in. “Mmmokay, kung okay lang. Sorry ha~,” whine pa nito.

“No problem, no problem,” he said with another chuckle while ruffling Soo’s hair. Hindi na niya tiningnan pa ang reaction nito at pumasok na sa kwarto para ikuha ng damit ang bisita. Baka makuha pang matuyo ng damit niya kung ma-distract na naman siya sa cute nitong expression.

He’s rummaging through his clothes nang mapahinto siya sa realization…

Tangina? Kung sa _normal_ na thinking niya, unang papasok sa isip niya ay gawin itong opportunity para sa kaniyang ulterior motive pero ngayon, na _gulo-gulo_ ang utak niya, ni hindi man lang pumasok sa isip niya ‘yon? It’s like he’s genuinely concerned sa date niya?

Nakakunot ang mga kilay ni Jongin. He’s in crisis talaga. He shook his head habang paupo sa kama.

_“Damn._ What’s wrong with me?”

In the end, he just shrugged it off na lang and decided to just go with what normal Jongin would do. And that is to lend Soo something that would make him see what he would _love_ to see.

Inabot niya ang mga damit kay Soo, na nakasiksik sa isang corner ng couch. “Sorry, ito lang nakita kong magfi-fit sa’yo.” He had to hide his smirk nang makitang nanigas si Soo upon seeing the clothes. Sinadya niyang maikling boxer shorts and manipis na white shirt lang ang ipahiram to see his reaction, and syempre to see more skin.

Soo is obviously flustered kaya tumawa na lang kunwari si Jongin. “If it makes anything better, bihis din akong pambahay?” Soo let out a soft sigh before flashing him a small smile. “Sige. Sorry sa abala ha.”

“S’aight. ‘Wag ka mag-sorry. Sige na, go change na baka ginawin ka pa,” he said with concern laced in his voice. The small guy then did what he’s told after a small nod at siya naman ay pumunta na ng kwarto para magpalit na rin ng damit.

Paglabas ni Jongin ng kwarto, medyo nagulat siya dahil muntikan na niyang makabanggaan si Soo. Busy kasi niyang tinitingnan kung bumabakat ba ang abs niya through his shirt.

“Oh! Muntikan na,” natatawa niyang sabi while of course, checking Soo out head to slightly exposed collarbones to hips na kurbang kurba sa shirt to milky white thighs, to foot socks clad feet. He licked his lips before asking for his damp clothes. “Upo ka muna, while I put these in the dryer.” Tumango lang si Soo before they separate ways. Napa-smirk si Jongin.

_Well, that was a beautiful sight._ No regrets talaga.

Jongin’s carefully putting Soo’s clothes sa machine na never naman niya talagang nagamit kaya hindi niya talaga alam kung paano ito nagwo-work. “Uhhh,” he muttered habang pinipindot-pindot ang mga buttons. Nanghuhula lang talaga siya and when the machine started making this jittering noise, “Oh shit, what’s happening? What’s happening?” panic niya habang umaatras as far as possible na pwede sa maliit na laundry area.

“Okay ka lang?” pop up ng isang cute na ulo sa pintuan.

“Ahh!” Nagulat siya at napatalon nang slight and Soo _giggled,_ again he _giggled_ like a cute toddler. Matutuwa sana siya pero he lost his cool sa harap ng date niya kaya wala siyang masabi.

“Huy? Okay ka lang?” matawa-tawang tanong ni Soo sa kaniya. “Bakit ang ingay yata?”

Buti na lang pinalitan agad nito ang topic. “Uhm, to be honest first time kong gamitin ‘to so…”

Lumapit si Soo sa machine sa harapan niya and ito na nga, the nicest ass of them all, and by them meaning lahat ng nakantot niya, came into view. Liningon siya ni Soo at ito na yata ang pinakamabilis na galaw ng eye muscles niya ever in his life para hindi mahuling nakatitig.

Tumingin ulit si Soo sa machine at natawa. “Nasa wash setting kasi _hehe._ Ito dapat, dry,” explain nito habang inaabot ang button. Pero dahil matangkad na tao si Jongin at dinesign ang interior ng condo niya to his height, mataas ang pagkakalagay ng machine and Soo can barely reach the button.

Hindi naman sa manyak si Jongin. He just appreciates lovely views, ang mga likas na yaman ng mundong ibabaw. Pinanuod niya munang tumalbog-talbog ang pwet ni Soo habang inaabot nito ang tamang button. Up, down, up, down. And _fuck_ mas masarap yata kung nakaipit ang tite niya sa pagitan ng dalawang matatambok na globong ito.

Fuck, ang hirap nang mag-control. Pero he wants to do this right. Sa mga tipo ni Soo, hindi pa pwede ngayon.

Lumapit na lang siya and dinikit slightly ang kaniyang harapan sa appetizing tambok para tulungang siyang maabot.

Soo _squealed_ at may tumibok sa katawan ni Jongin upon hearing him make that sound. Shit this is getting really hard, _it_ is starting to get hard. _Puta_ Soo is the type na masarap i-taunt talaga and Jongin didn’t know that he needed someone like him in his life, in his sex life until now.

He pressed the right button and nagsimula nang mag-spin ang machine. “Cute talaga ng size mo,” mahina niyang sabi against his ear, ‘yung saktong volume lang enough para kilabutan si Soo, at effective nga dahil he saw how Soo squirmed. He also felt it. Sa harapan lang naman niya. Fuck susunggaban na niya talaga ‘to.

Just before siya makagawa ng pagsisisihan niya, biglang tinulak siya ni Soo gamit ang likuran niya para mapaglayo sila. Pulang pulang pula itong kasama niya at hindi na naman makatingin sa kaniya. Pati yata ang hita niya ay may shade ng pink? Under the flourescent ligh ng room na ito, kitang kita kung gaano siya kakinis. If it’s even possible, almost translucent na ang balat niya? May dugo ba ‘to?

“U-uhh, sorry ‘di ko kasi maabot,” sabi ni Soo after clearing his throat.

As if on cue, biglang nag-ring ang doorbell ng unit ni Jongin, at halatang halata ang relief sa mukha ni Soo. “That must be our dinner. Ako na kukuha, wait mo na lang ako sa sala.” Pagkasabi na pagkasabi ni Jongin, agad nang umalis si Soo para pumunta na nga.

Mea sa kaniya ‘yun.

Nakahain na ang food nila. Well, paper plates, utensils and dalawang basong may yelo lang naman ang hinanda ni Jongin kaya mabilis lang. Tinulungan din siya ni Soo pero wala rin siya natulong talaga dahil hindi niya abot ang cupboards sa mini kitchen ni Jongin. He just used the time para mag-flex, literal, sa harapan ni Soo while getting the things they needed.

Heto sila ngayon, magkatabi na sa small couch, may decent amount of space between them (that Jongin wants to badly get rid of), at may naka-play na random movie that Soo chose on Netflix. Hindi niya alam sa kasama niya kung naka-focus talaga ito sa palabas pero si Jongin, inaamin niyang nasa ibang dimension ang utak niya. A dimension where sa kaniya lang naka-focus si Soo, _whimpering and begging,_ because of him. Hello? Naka-full on display lang naman ang mga hita ng masarap ng cutie na ito.

Biglang nag- _giggle_ naman si Soo, which he decided is one of his favorite sounds to hear na, kaya napatingin siya rito. Tumaas ang salamin niya gawa ng pagka-bunch up ng cheeks niya. He was reacting to a funny scene, obviously, at medyo annoyed (for a lack of a better term. or not) si Jongin dahil hindi man lang talaga siya pinapansin ng lalaking ito. Sa movie at sa malaking slice lang ng pizza nakalaan ang attention nito. Gusto niyang asarin. Again.

“Hey, Soo?” he said before biting his lip.

“Hm?” came Soo’s response pero hindi pa rin siya tinitingnan.

“Pa-pass naman ng tissue?”

“Oh! Sure.”

Ang tissue lang naman ay naka-pwesto lang naman sa pinakadulo ng coffee table lang naman sa side ni Soo. Hindi naman talaga niya pinlano ang placing ng tissue, pero mas hindi naman talaga niya kailangan nito, ang linis-linis nga niyang kumain. Gusto lang niyang masulyapan muli ang malalamang mga hita at pwet ng kasama.

Dahan-dahang inangat ni Soo ang pwetan niya from the couch para abutin ang ilang sheets ng tissue. Pagkahablot niya, may lumipad pang isang sheet na tinry niyang habulin kaya napasubsob pa siya lalo.

_Putangina._

Medyo umangat na ang boxers dahil doon at nakita lang naman ni Jongin ang juicy curve separating Soo’s ass and thighs. Parang ang sarap kagatin.

_Fuck!_

Isang hawak lang. Please, kahit ito lang muna.

He placed his hand on the couch kung saan alam niyang magta-touchdown ang pwet ni Soo, ‘yung sa way na hindi mahahalatang nangma-manyak siya. At ayan na nga, pa-landing na.

Cinoncentrate ni Jongin ang lahat ng energy niya sa kaniyang kanang kamay, para maramdaman niyang mas maigi ang laman, ang taba, ang juice, ng pwet ni Soo. Kung nasa Naruto lang siya, lahat ng chakra niya ay nasa kamay na niya ngayon. Baka tumalsik pa nga si Soo kapag tumama ito sa kamay niya.

Nang magtama, as expected, ay napatalon at gumawa na naman ng maliit na tunog ang date niya. At syempre, magpapanggap si Jongin na hindi niya sadya. Though gusto niya ring maiyak dahil kulang pa. He wants to feel more.

“Ay! Sorry, sorry! ‘Di ko sadya,” pagpapanggap niya habang inaayos ang upo sa couch. “Sorry talaga,” dugtong niya pa. Gusto niyang dagdagan ng _“You can touch me too, if you want”_ pero sa reaksyon pa lang nito ngayon, who knows what will happen kapag narinig niya ‘yon.

Nakakagat lang si Soo sa makapal niyang labi habang nakatingin sa pizza niya before saying, “Okay lang, kasalanan ko ‘di ko tinitingnan sa’n ako umuupo.”

Jongin hopes na sana sa susunod ay sa kaniya na ito mauupo.

After that moment, pansin ni Jongin na hindi na talaga naka-focus si Soo sa movie. Which is the goal. Nice nice. Very nice.

“Soo,” he called out at mabilis, sobrang bilis, siyang tiningnan ng katabi. “Are you okay? Nilalamig ka ba? Adjust ko ‘yung temp if oo,” he offered.

“Hm? ‘Wag na! Okay lang, baka mainitan ka,” reply nito sa kaniya.

Napaka-considerate naman nitong date niya. “Mmm. Lapit ka na lang? Sabi ng friends ko, I’m unusually warm. I don’t know what they mean but? Kung gusto mo lang naman” tinaasan niya ng kilay si Soo sabay ng pagtaas din ng kanang braso niya. That was pure bullshit pero wala namang masama eh, he’s even asking pa nga kung okay eh. Walang pilitan dito.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Soo pero kita ni Jongin. Kitang kita niya na sa malalaking mata nito na gusto niya rin.

He stretched his arm pa lalo. “C’mon, it’s fine. ‘Di naman kita kakainin,” natatawa niyang sabi.

_Next time na ‘yun._

Soo pursed his lips pa bago tuluyang lumapit kay Jongin. Alright, physical contact with consent: Check!

Binalot ni Jongin ang kaniyang mga braso sa balikat ni Soo. Kahit sa parteng ito ng katawan niya, medyo squishy pa rin. Hinimas-himas niya ang upper arm ni Soo.

“Feeling comfy now?” he asked using his voice that’s a little low pitched than usual.

Tumango ang katabi. Nakita ni Jongin that he’s fidgeting with his fingers kaya inabot niya ang mga ito gamit ang kaliwang kamay. “Hey, comfy ka ba talaga?” tanong niya habang hinahaplos ang mga daliri nito. Ang liit ng kamay ni Soo, ang smooth at lambot pa kumpara sa large and calloused hands niya.

Shit, hindi na niya kaya. Akala niya kaya niyang maghintay pa sa ibang araw pero kahit first base lang, or second, basta mahawakan lang niya itong si Soo tonight bago siya umuwi. _Please._

Jongin cleared his throat and adjusted in his seat. “Kung gusto mo, I can help you relax,” hesitant niyang tanong.

_Puta_ hindi siya makapaniwala sa mga naririnig niya mula sa sariling bibig. Jongin Kim? Asking for it and not the other way around? Who is he?

“H-ha? Paano?”

Fuck. Wrong question, Soo. Wrong question.

“I can show you instead?” unsure niyang sabi habang nakatitig with half-lidded eyes sa mga labi ni Soo na kumikintab pa nang konti dulot ng kaunting mantika from their dinner. Dahan-dahan niyang nilapit ang mukha sa katabi and just before magtama ang kanilang mga labi, Jongin asked, “Is this okay?”

Kinagat ni Soo ang labi, which is hindi nakatulong. Hindi talaga. Tumango siya nang isang beses bago ipagtama, _finally,_ ni Jongin ang kanilang mga labi.

Sa mga unang sandali, pinapakiramdaman lang ni Jongin ang malalambot na labi ni Soo with his own. Gaya ng pwet nito, ang siksik nga naman ng mga labi niya. Ang kapal-kapal. Ramdam ni Jongin na super stiff pa si Soo kaya naman ginawa na niya ang dapat gawin. He tilted his head for a better angle and slowly forced his tongue inside the smaller guy’s mouth. It’s _so, so sweet_ which is ironic because they just had a super salty meal.

Soo _mewled_ and sighed against him. Sabay nito ang pag-release ng kaniyang mga muscles sa katawan. Shit, pati sa part na ito, kino-control pa rin ni Jongin ang sarili. Gusto niyang hawakan si Soo sa mga parteng masarap itong hawakan, pero hindi niya ginawa. Hindi niya rin alam talaga ang dahilan. He just slowly lowered his hand from Soo’s arm to the small of his back and pulled him closer. Nag-respond naman ito by placing his hands on Jongin’s chest.

Okay, that is a good sign.

Puno na ng tunog ng mga malalalim na hininga at maliliit na iyak ni Soo ang sala. Shit, ganito na ito kaingay eh naghahalikan pa lang sila, paano kaya kung pasukin na ni Jongin ito. Nang maramdaman ni Jongin na mas lumalalim pa ang hininga ni Soo, humiwalay muna siya to give him time to catch his breath. Inatake naman niya ang maputing leeg nito. Halos pumatong na si Soo sa kaniya, grabe rin ang mga hila nito sa kaniya. And Jongin knows na hindi sadya ni Soo, pero _putangina_ mas nililibugan si Jongin kapag ganito.

Dahil parang gustong gusto naman pala nito ang mga pangyayari, ginalaw na ni Jongin ang kamay niya pataas sa dibdib ni Soo. Mararamdaman na rin niya sawakas.

Walang anu-ano’y pinisil ni Jongin ang kaliwang dibdib ni Soo and _puta,_ para bang isang magic spell ang pagpisil niya sa dodo. Bigla itong pumiglas at tiningnan siya with wide eyes, still wearing a blush. _Tangina_ bagay na bagay sa kaniya ang look na ito; post-makeout: glasses skewed, lips glossy from all the saliva, and slightly messy clothes. Jongin wants to wreck him more.

“S-Sorry,” nahihiyang sabi ni Soo pagtapos punasan ang mga labi gamit ang likod ng kaniyang kamay. Hinubad niya ang glasses, pinatong sa coffee table, at tinakpan ang mga mata using his hands. “Ugh, sorry talaga, Kai. ‘Di ko dapat ginawa ‘yun.”

What the fuck, _now_ Jongin feels guilty. Bakit si Soo pa ang nagso-sorry?

Pero dahil gago siya, “Soo, it’s okay. I got carried away too. ‘Wag ka na mag-sorry. I liked it.”

Nag-sigh ang katabi before sitting upright again. Sinuot niyang muli ang glasses niya before saying, “I should go home na. M-May gagawin ka pa ‘di ba? Sorry sa abala.” Ang shaky ng boses.

Shit mukhang iiyak ‘to.

“H-hey, it’s really okay. Huy?”

Tuluyan nang tumulo ang mga luha ni Soo. Pero agad itong kumuha ng tissue at pinunasan ang mga ito. He chuckled pa, pero halatang fake naman. “Shet, mukha akong tanga, sorryyyy. Aaaaaaahh.”

Hindi ito ginagawa ni Jongin. Hindi siya nagha-hug, ever, kahit pamilya niya. Pero for some reason, he wants to hug Soo right now. Kaya he did.

Hinaplos niya ang likod ng ulo ni Soo at inantay na tumahan na ito. Nang humina na ang mga singhot, nilayo niya ito para tingnan sa mukha. Jongin tucked Soo’s long hair sa likod ng ear nito at pinunasan ang mga natirang luha.

“Hey? ‘Wag ka na umiyak. It’s totally fine,” pag-alo niya pa rito gamit ang malumanay na boses. He brushed Soo’s loose strands away from his face ulit. “Let’s get you home? Hahatid na kita.”

Umiling-iling pa si Soo. “Mmm~ ‘wag na, Kai. Nakakahiya na talaga.”

“I insist. Wait lang, i’ll get your clothes na pero kahit ‘wag ka na mag-change, naka-car naman,” mabilis niyang sambit before mag-exit para kunin ang mga tuyo nang damit. Nilagay pa ni Jongin sa paper bag ang mga damit ni Soo at nang makabalik na sa sala, naabutan niyang nakayuko na naman si Soo sa mga kamay niya. Lalapitan na sana ni Jongin para i-comfort ulit pero bigla itong suminghap at umupong maayos bago tumayo para linisin ang kanilang pinagkainan. 

Napangiti na lang si Jongin.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Gaya ng plano ni Jongin, hinatid niya si Soo sa kaniyang condo sa McKinley, suot pa rin ang pambahay niyang nakatago sa pinahiram din niyang black Adidas jacket (lubog na lubog siya, he looks so adorable) pati na rin ang spare na indoor Uniqlo slippers niyang extra fluffy just like Soo.

Throughout the ride, pilit niyang kino-convince si Soo na wala siyang dapat ika-sorry. Naisip niyang para mas madali itong maka-move on, gawin na itong something na pwedeng pagbiruan. Mukhang effective naman dahil habang inaasar niya ito kung gaano ito kaingay at kalikot kanina, Soo would cover his ears while singing “Christmas In Our Hearts” (dahil ito ang huling nag-play sa radio before Jongin turned it off), and laughing simultaneously. Hinampas-hampas pa siyang slight bago ito tuluyang mamula na naman.

“Thank you talaga. Nag-enjoy ako, sobra,” nakangiting sabi ni Soo sa kaniya.

“My pleasure. Thank you din, let’s do this again,” balik niya with a smile din.

Nagkatinginan lang silang dalawa saglit bago tuluyang tinanggal ni Soo ang seatbelt niya. “Balik ko na lang mga damit mo ha. Wait mo lang, mabango fabcon ko.”

Jongin just chuckled at that. “Sige na, para you can rest na.”

“Ingat ka sa pagda-drive, ha? Thank you talaga.” Soo pursed his lips at nanahimik. Jongin tilted his head dahil nagtataka pa siya sa kinikilos nito nang bigla siyang halikan ni Soo sa corner ng kaniyang labi. Now, hindi ito first kiss ni Jongin, pero tangina bakit gulat na gulat siya? “Goodnight, Kai.”

Binuksan na ni Soo ang pinto sa side nito pero dahil nga mababa ang sasakyan niya, medyo struggle talagang makalabas lalo na if you have short legs, kaya naman nahila pa ni Jongin si Soo. “Jongin,” bulong niya.

Soo blinked at him, obviously hindi siya naintindihan. Jongin cleared his throat and rubbed his nape. “My real name,” he supplied. Bumukas ang bibig ni Soo, indicating na gets na niya. Nginitian siya nito after ng ligh bulb moment nito bago sumagot.

“Kyungsoo.”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Saturday night, at heto na naman ang tropa ni Jongin sa place ng kaniyang pinsang si Minseok this time. As usual, umiinom na naman sila. Nasa sala lang sila, ang iba ay naglalaro ng kung ano sa PS4, habang heto si Jongin, nasa balcony, kapalitan ng messages si Kyungsoo.

It’s been almost a month since nung una nilang pagkikita and Jongin can say na, he’s attached na talaga. They’ve been consistently updating each other sa mga nakakatawa or basta major happening sa araw nila, also kahit random stories lang. Nagmi-meet din sila siguro twice a week at most. Hang lang somewhere, kain, minsan nood ng sine. Nameet na nga ng friends niya itong si Kyungsoo eh, as a _dear friend of mine_. Pero hanggang doon lang. If anything, he just sticks with Kyungsoo kasi willing siyang hintayin ang time para makantot niya ito nang tunay at hindi lang sa mga panaginip niya.

Inanggulo ni Jongin ang phone niya para sana mag-take ng photo ng city lights ng Makati to send kay Kyungsoo nang bigla niyang mabitawan ang phone dahil tinabig siya ni Sehun sa balikat. Bumagsak tuloy ang phone niya sa glass table. Syempre, ano nga ba ang isang night out kung hindi siya pepestehin ng gunggong na ito?

“Pakyu ka talaga,” he spitted out while fumbling for his phone.

Nag-chuckle lang si Sehun while placing two bottles of Red Horse sa table. “Kumusta si bb Kyungsoo? Miss ko na siya ah. Kailan mo siya dadalhin ulit?”

“Dadalhin? Really, Sehun? Objectifying much?” Inis na inis ang tono niya.

“Tangina mo, ikaw ‘tong kantot lang habol sa kaniya!” natatawang sabi ni Sehun sabay inom sa dala niyang bote ng alak. “Kung kay Xing napunta ‘yun, puta, alagang alaga sana siya.”

“Hey, _I_ take care of him,” pagdedepensa niya.

“Ewan ko sa’yo,” sagot ni Sehun habang umiiling. “Alam mo, for someone na sinasabi mong _kantot lang_ ang habol mo, ang tagal naman yata? Isang buwan na, dude.”

“Ba’t ba? I can wait pa naman, ah? Besides, I just know na worth it lahat nang ‘to in the end. It will be the greatest sex of my life.”

“Weh?” Gago talaga ‘to kausap. “Pero real talk, man. Hindi ka ganito sa hook ups mo, even your fubus nga eh.”

“And so?” pagtataray niya habang may binubuga pang usok sa bibig at ilong. “Kyungsoo’s just different. Hindi ako, okay?”

He’s starting to get irritated. Ano bang point ni Sehun?

_“Jongin,_ you even go out of your way to meet this guy.” Oh, wait, fluent na ang English ni Sehun. He’s _serious_ serious. Pero seryoso rin si Jongin sa pagka-irita niya kasi bakit ba nangingialam ito? This is the first time din. “Hell, you’d drop everything with just one text from him. Even _mid-sex,_ dude, ilang beses na ba? Four times?”

Jongin inhaled sa vape as much as he can at bumuga slowly para pakalmahin ang sarili. Hindi niya talaga nage-gets si Sehun. After a while, he replied with a, “Your point being?”

Sinabunot ni Sehun ang sarili at nag-tantrums kuno na parang bata. “Tangina, for someone your age sa UP Law, ang bobo bobo mo,” naiirita na ring sambit ni Sehun.

“Eh tangina, ba’t ka ba kasi nakikialam? I don’t even get your point, you _don’t_ even have a point!” he argued back. He watched his friend compose himself dahil alam nilang dalawa na kapag napuno sila parehas, baka humantong pa sa pisikalan.

“Okay, kalma, tangina,” mahinahon, at monotonous na sabi ni Sehun. “Ang sinasabi ko lang naman ay, _baka_ may posibilidad na…”

Nagtaas ng kilay si Jongin. “What?”

“Na may gusto ka kay Kyungsoo. As in _like_ like,” Sehun reiterated for him.

Tahimik for a while. Hanggang sa unti-unting nag-build up ang halakhak ni Jongin. “Man, are you fucking serious?” he laughed out.

Ang mukha ni Sehun, hindi amused. “I don’t know. Ikaw lang makakapagsabi.”

“Alam mo-” hindi siya makapagsalita dahil sa katatawa, “Fuck, wait- gago-”

Nag-roll na lang ng eyes si Sehun at umiling-iling. Hinintay nilang parehas na mawala na ang tawa ni Jongin at saka siya nagsalita.

“Okay. _Haayyy_ tangina, that was a good laugh,” he said pa habang pinupunasan ang mga luha. “Okay. Sehun, man, you know me. I don’t do relationships, I don’t do romance, or whatever you call it. Yes, iba si Kyungsoo pero, _man,_ hindi pa naman ako nasisiraan ng bait. Hindi ako magsi-stick sa one person lang.”

Tahimik na naman. Iling lang ulit si Sehun. “Fine. Prove it.”

Jongin sighed. “Okay, if matatahimik ka. And also, para rin sa’kin, I’ll finally do it with him. Next weekend.”

Walang reaction from Sehun and Jongin shrugged.

“He’d come to my place, we’d have _great_ sex, and wala na. _Poof!_ It’s like we never met,” confident niya pang sabi.

It’s Sehun’s turn to sigh this time. “Alam mo, I’m done looking out for you,” he said pa bago tumayo para pumasok sa loob. “Malaki ka na, you know what’s good and what’s bad for you so…”

“Exactly! Thank you.”

“Just don’t come running to me ‘pag na-realize mong super fucked up ka na ha,” abiso pa nito with a tap-tap-tap sa kaniyang balikat bago tuluyang pumasok sa loob para kumuha ng ice cold beer.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Tuesday noon.

Walang afternoon classes si Jongin ngayon, he’s bored. Kaya heto siya ngayon, panay hagod ang kaniyang balakang, labas-pasok sa loob ni Daine? Diane? Diana? Daenerys? Hindi niya alam. Let’s call her Miss D. Tutal mukhang D-cup naman ang malalaki nitong hinaharap na walang humpay sa pagtaas-baba sa bawat galaw niya.

Miss D reached for his face, at hinila siya pababa sa mukha nito for a kiss. Jongin smoothly avoided the kiss by placing a smooch sa tenga nitong si Miss D at bumulong, “On your knees.”

Agad siyang sinunod ni Miss D, panandalian silang naghiwalay, bago ipasok muli ni Jongin nang buo. Napakaingay ni Miss D. Medyo pitchy, and nasally din ang boses nito, kaya hindi masyadong malaki ang epekto nito kay Jongin. Tuloy lang sa pag-bayo ang hips ni Jongin, just waiting for his release. Para malabasan man lang siya this day.

Biglang umilaw ang phone niyang nakalapag sa kama just beside him and kitang kita niyang may tumatawag.

**Kyungsoo *peach emoji* *heart emoji***

Hinayaan niya lang ang call as he was thrusting his hips back and forth, back and forth hanggang sa nararamdaman na niyang lalabasan na siya. Tatlong mabibilis na hagod, at naabot na rin niya ang rurok kasabay ng pagkamatay ng tawag. He plopped down sa kama, got rid of the condom, nagpunas saglit ng kamay sa kaniyang pants na suot niya pa rin hanggang ngayon, at saka kinuha ang phone. Tumabi sa kaniya si Miss D, akmang yayakap pero umupo siya bigla.

"I'll go shower first," he said without looking at the girl at tuluyan nang pumasok sa bathroom.

Before siya makapag-play ng shower music niya on Spotify, may message na naman from Kyungsoo.

He ignored it. 

Just like the first 27 missed calls, and the 35 still unread messages from him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "K" in Kyungsoo stands for Katangahan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello po
> 
> sorry na agad, sorry talaga. SORRY SA LAHAT
> 
> i decided to do three parts hehe so hindi pa ito ang huli, hindi pwede!
> 
> hey i warned you sa ANGST but idk if successful ako sa gusto kong ma-portray BUT eto na yun soooo... also warning na may angst sa sexual part ((what tag should i use then?))
> 
> anyway, SORRY PA RIN

Kyungsoo is sad.

Halos magda-dalawang linggo na niyang hindi nakakausap si Jongin. Miss na niya ang kanilang movie nights, ang exchanges nila ng messages araw-araw, ang dinners nila together at siya mismo, si Jongin, ang kaniyang bagong (more than) kaibigan.

‘Di ba more than friends naman na sila? They’ve kissed a lot of times already and Kyungsoo really loves spending time with him. He’s certain he really likes Jongin more than just a friend pero hindi ba indication ang mga actions nito na may gusto rin ito sa kaniya? Aren’t they going in that direction? Mali bang tingin niyang advances sa kaniya ang mga hawak, ang mga yakap, ang mga matatamis na salita ni Jongin sa kaniya?

On top if missing him, Kyungsoo is worried. He’s used to Jongin replying agad sa kaniyang messages, and answering his calls any moment, any minute, every second of the day maliban na lang if nasa klase ito. But now na hindi siya nito nirereplyan or sinasagutan ng tawag, something must have happened and he’s worried. Baka kung napano na pala ito and walang magawa si Kyungsoo to help him. He doesn’t like the idea. 

Sa ilang weeks nilang nagba-bond, na-build na ang trust nila para sa isa’t isa and it’s safe to say na they’re attached na talaga.

Kaya right now, Kyungsoo is in distress.

Kyungsoo is sad, worried and in distress. Kung alam lang niyang ganito ka-stressful ang buhay pag-ibig (cheurk), sana’y nag-dahan dahan muna siya. Pero wala eh, ang lakas kasi talaga ng tama niya para kay Jongin.

“Baekhyun~ Hindi pa rin siya nagrereply! Baka may nangyari na pala sa kaniya,” iyak niya sa kaibigang pinagluluto sila ngayon ng dinner sa condo niya on a work night.

Hindi niya nakitang nag-roll na lang ng eyes si Baekhyun habang nililipat na ang ulam sa malaking bowl.

“Baby, mag-hain ka na, tapos na ‘to,” utos ng kaibigan niya sa boyfriend nitong sumunod naman agad, completely ignoring what he said. Maiiyak na talaga si Kyungsoo pero walang pake ang mga kaibigan niya!

Nag-pout na lang siya as he’s still looking at his phone screen na may wallpaper ng sock-clad feet nilang dalawa ni Jongin sa tapat ng TV nito while watching a movie. Hmp mas nami-miss niya tuloy ito.

“Hoy babaita, halika na rito, kain na tayo.” He glared at Baekhyun at tinaasan siya nito ng kilay kaya tumayo rin siya eventually to join them sa small dining table niya. Hindi naman siya makakakontra rito kahit kailan eh.

Hindi na in-open pa ni Kyungsoo ang topic dahil baka napupuno na ang friends niya. Ito lang kasi ang bukambibig niya the past few days. But he can’t help but feel sadder dahil parang wala silang pake, also, sila ang nagpumilit na pasukin niya ito pero ngayon parang iniwan siya bigla.

Nakayuko lang siya habang kumakain pero nakita niyang siniko ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun and he can hear them whispering some things to each other, parang may pinagtatalunan.

Baekhyun suddenly cleared his throat. “Kyungsoo,” tawag niya kaya he looked up pero may suot pa ring pout.

“Nagmamaktol naman ‘to agad eh,” sabi ng friend niya habang nakangiti.

“Eh kasi naman, kayo nag-push sa’kin na gawin ‘to tapos parang wala naman kayong pake,” whine niya sa dalawa while picking on his rice.

Nagtinginan ang dalawa before looking at him again. Chanyeol pursed his lips while Baekhyun spoke, “Kasi… Naaalala mo ba nung sinabihan kitang mukhang fuck boy si Jongin?”

Nagpintig ang tenga ni Kyungsoo. Alam na niya where this is heading but he let Baekhyun talk.

“Tingin namin totoo ‘yun and t-tapos na siya sa’yo kaya ganiyan,” Baekhyun told him carefully.

Just like that, nag-spiral down ang mood ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya gusto ang mga naririnig. But they’re still his friends kaya hindi siya magsasabi ng mga words na pagsisisihan niya.

Huminga na lamang siyang malalim at dahan dahang inilabas ang hangin bago magsalita. “Kung ano mang iniisip niyo tungkol kay Jongin, kalimutan niyo na, please. I think mas kilala ko siya kesa sa inyo.”

Bumuntong-hininga lang ang kaibigan habang si Chanyeol naman ay nakayukong kumakain. Walang nagsasalita for a while kaya naman he decided to let everything out.

Binaba niya ang kutsara’t tinidor sa lamesa bago magsalita which created a loud, clinking sound kaya tumaas ang tingin ng dalawang kaibigan sa kaniya. “At saka kung totoo man ‘yang hinala niyo, edi sana matagal nang may ginawa si Jongin, matagal na niya akong iniwan. Pero ang tagal na eh? Hindi ba?”

Nagtinginan lang muli ang magkasintahan bago ibalik ang mga mata sa kaniya, halatang walang masabi. They’re probably wondering kailan pa siya gumamit ng utak pagdating kay Jongin.

Kyungsoo just let out another sigh at pinulot muli ang mga kubyertos. “Pakiramdam ko may nangyari sa kaniya… Nag-aalala ako,” he said quietly.

It was silent for a while. Hanggang sa ni-reassure siya ng mga kaibigang darating din ang time na magpaparamdam ulit si Jongin.

But Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the hesitance in their voices though.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Right after cleaning up ng pinagkanan nila, umuwi na rin ang dalawa since it’s a work night. Though nalulungkot siya, ayaw naman niyang gawing responsibilidad ng best friends niya ang pasayahin siya. Kaya he’s here on his bed sa kaniyang studio unit. Kyungsoo is left alone again with his sad thoughts.

Kinuha niya ang phone to distract himself. Pero maling move ito dahil automatic nang pumindot ang daliri niya sa messages, diretso sa convo nila ni Jongin. At mas nalungkot lang si Kyungsoo upon seeing that there are more messages sa right side kumpara sa left. Actually, makakailang swipe down ka muna bago ka makakita ng message from Jongin. Naawa siya bigla sa sarili. He read the messages he sent earlier today.

  
  
  


**Jongin *sparkling heart***

Huy, nag-aalala na ako Jongin. :-(

Sana okay ka lang.

Message mo ako agad kapag hindi ka na busy, ha?

  
  


_ Miss na miss na kita. Kahit isang text lang… _

  
  
  


Naramdaman na lang niyang tumulo ang mga luha sa kaniyang sentido at signal na niya ito para bitawan ang phone. Buti na lang at hindi niya sinend, baka mairita lang si Jongin. Umiyak na lang siya, just like what he’s been doing the past few days before going to sleep.

Sa totoo lang, kahit sinasabi niya sa mga kaibigan niyang may tiwala siya kay Jongin at sa relasyon (or friendship) nila, hindi pa rin niya maiwasang isipin na baka may posibilidad na tama ang dalawa. Kahit na katiting lamang ang pagdududa, hindi niya mapagkakailang andiyan at andiyan pa rin ito.

Lalo pa’t kung iisipin niya, hindi naman niya deserve maging  _ boyfriend _ ni Jongin. Masyadong perpekto ang binata para sa kaniya. Sino ba naman kasi si Kyungsoo para tawaging kasintahan ng isang tulad ni Jongin ‘di ba? He’s average at best when it comes to his looks kumpara rito. He’s chubby pa, opposite sa maskuladong katawan nito. Hindi niya alam, baka ang tipo pala ni Jongin ay mga katulad niyang physically fit din. Baka pala hindi naman “advances” ang pinapakita nito sa kaniya. Baka siya lang ang naga-assume ‘di ba?

Sinabunot ni Kyungsoo ang mahaba niyang buhok at rumolyo face down sa kaniyang kama to scream sa kaniyang unan. Naloloka na siya. All of the what if’s, the worry, the insecurities, are starting to eat him up. All because of one guy. Grabe talaga this Jongin Kim.

“AHHHH!!! AYOKO NAAAAA!!!!” sigaw niya sa unan.

Tuloy lang siya sa pagsigaw ng kung anu-ano when a vibrating sound made him stop. He instantly lifted himself up para abutin ang phone. And just like that, upon reading the notification, umurong bigla ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo. Naisip din niyang nagda-drama lang siya for nothing, na OA lang na naman siya.

He immediately unlocked his phone para tingnan ang laman ng text messages from his favorite person.

  
  
  


**Jongin *sparkling heart***

hey soo

sorry ive been mia

r u free tom night?

  
  
  


Gustong magtampo ni Kyungsoo because after weeks of nothing, after weeks of him worrying and losing his sanity, after weeks of crying himself to sleep, ito lang ang sasabihin ni Jongin sa kaniya? Gusto niyang magmaktol kay Jongin pero it’s also been weeks of missing this guy and Kyungsoo doesn’t want anything but to see him again, to be with him again. Talagang marupok siya para kay Jongin Kim.

  
  
  


**Jongin *sparkling heart***

Hi, Jongin! Okay lang ‘yun, basta malaman kong buhay ka pa, okay na. Hehehe.

Oo naman! Free na ako pagkatapos ng work.

  
  
  


Nakangiti si Kyungsoo. Ramdam niya ang nanuyot niyang mga luha sa mukha pero nakangiti siya.

  
  
  


**Jongin *sparkling heart***

oks

i have class til 9pm tho

is it ok if sa place mo nalang?

  
  
  


Kumunot saglit ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo. Are they going to do the usual? Na parang walang nangyaring ~ghosting~?

He shrugged.

Baka nga ganun ang mangyayari. Oh well, as long as binalikan siya ni Jongin at hindi ito “tapos na sa kaniya” in Baekhyun’s words.

  
  
  


**Jongin *sparkling heart***

Sure! Sabihan mo lang ako kapag papunta ka na. :-)

  
  
  


Kyungsoo bit his lip. Nagdadalawang isip kung sasabihin niya ba ang gusto niyang sabihin. Pero in the end, nanalo ang karupokan niya.

  
  
  


**Jongin *sparkling heart***

Namiss kita, Jongin.

  
  
  


Right after sending that, tinapon ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya as far as it would go sa kama at nagtalukbong sa kumot. He squeezed his eyes shut for a good minute hanggang sa dahan-dahan itong bumukas, at dahan-dahan ding nag-relax ang katawan niya kasi kinakabahan pala siya para sa wala.

Tahimik. Walang dumating na message, walang nag-vibrate na telepono.

Masyadong tahimik.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Maririnig ang mabilis na pag-type ni Kyungsoo against his keyboard sa almost empty floor nila. It’s forty five minutes past 5 o’clock and hindi pa rin siya tapos sa mga pinagagawa ng kaniyang boss. Out of all the days pa kasi, ngayon binagsak sa kaniya ang mabigat na workload. Ang day kung kailan magkikita sila ni Jongin after a long time of not talking and being with each other. Sabik na sabik siyang bumangon kaninang umaga for someone who slept for less than 5 hours. Sobrang ina-anticipate niya kasi ang pagkikita nilang muli ni Jongin. He just missed the guy so much.

Sobrang aligaga niyang tingnan ngayon dahil kahit past 9 pm pa darating si Jongin sa kaniyang condo, kailangan niya pang dumaan sa supermarket to get ingredients for their dinner at mga snacks. Magluluto pa siya, and kailangan ding fresh siya pagdating ng kaniyang bisita. Naloloka na siya thinking kung paano o kaya bang ipagsiksikan ang lahat ng ito sa matitirang oras after work.

THAT IS if he’ll be able to finish it ba.

Kyungsoo inhaled deeply. Tiningnan niya ang oras at halos mangiyak-ngiyak na siya dahil hindi pa siya patapos. He let out a cry pero tuloy pa rin sa pag-type. He just wishes na hindi mahaba ang pila mamaya sa supermarket.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Nakalabas si Kyungsoo ng office around 7 pm. Meron na lamang siyang kulang-kulang dalawang oras para gawin lahat ng kailangan niyang gawin before Jongin arrives. Kaya naman kahit kayang lakarin, pumara na lang siya ng taxi to get to the grocery store.

Alam na niya agad ang mga dapat bilhin at buti na lang ay wala masyadong namimili tonight, kaya wala pa mang 30 minutes ay natapos na siyang mamili. Buong time, nagpa-panic si Kyungsoo kasi nga may hinahabol na oras. Pero pakiramdam niya siya ang hinahabol dahil hingal na hingal na siyang nakasakay ulit ng taxi papunta naman sa condo niya.

Mabilis din siyang nagluto para sa dinner nila ni Jongin and when he hit the shower, medyo nahimasmasan siya dahil ang sarap sarap ng malamig na tubig after a stressful and eventful day. He let out a big sigh habang umaagos ang tubig sa mukha niya and napangiti naman nang kaunti when he thinks na mawawala ang pagod niya kapag nakita na ang taong nami-miss niya for ilang weeks na.

As soon as he stepped out of the shower, tiningnan niya agad ang phone to check the time. Parang saktong sakto yata siya dahil ilang minutes na lang ay magna-nine na. He gave himself a pat on the back kasi nagawa niyang mapagkasya ang lahat.

Lumabas siya ng banyo and figured na may enough time pa siya to moisturize his whole body taliwas sa ine-expect niya. Kaya naman he did just that before siya magbihis into his comfy pambahay na grey sweats and a loose white shirt.

He then set his small dining table up, dimmed the lights just a tiny bit and lit his scented candle pa to set the mood. After checking that everything’s in the right place, umupo siya sa kama and checked the time again. Nagtataka siya bakit wala pang message si Jongin, eh past 9 pm na, pero baka na-stuck pa ito sa class niya. He remembered na ito ‘yung subject na may kupal prof si Jongin. Na-memorize na niya dahil sa dalas nilang magkita last month.

Kyungsoo stretched his body habang dahan-dahang nahiga sa kama. He turned the TV on at inantay itong mag-connect sa wifi to open Netflix. He checked his phone one last time and decided to text Jongin na.

  
  
  


**Jongin *sparkling heart***

Jongin! May dinner na dito ha. Hintayin kita. :-)

Hindi ko na lang ila-lock ‘yung pinto, pasok ka na agad.

  
  
  


Tumayo si Kyungsoo para i-unlock ang pinto at bumalik sa kama. Sumandal siya sa headboard at pinanood ang random crime documentary na pinlay niya. Pero his attention was really on his phone, waiting para sa message ni Jongin.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Nag-stretch muli si Kyungsoo sa malambot niyang kama. He was about to roll sa kabilang side ng bed to hug his pillow when the familiar scent of his candle hit him. IT HIT HIM.

PUTA.

Nakatulog siya.

He inhaled sharply and hastily sat up, looking for his phone.

Tangina niya talaga.

Baka dumating na pala si Jongin and nang makitang tinulugan niya ito, umalis na lang siya.

Shit, shit.

Nakita niya sa phone screen na it’s 9:46 PM and that Jongin texted him a few minutes ago. Dali-dali niyang in-unlock ang phone to check the messages.

  
  
  


**Jongin *sparkling heart***

got held up in class sorry

omw there na

  
  
  


He let out a relieved breath. Buti na lang at hindi siya matagal nakatulog. Tiningnan niya ang naka-set niyang table, ang malamig nang ulam at kanin, pati na rin ang mabango niyang kandila. 

He pursed his lips and he doesn’t know where it’s coming from pero there’s this ache in his chest upon seeing the empty table. Kyungsoo shook his head and headed for the bathroom para maghilamos.

Habang nasa harapan ng salamin, his face wet and all, narinig niya ang pagbukas ng main door niya. He assumes na si Jongin ‘yun. Sana si Jongin ‘yun at hindi magnanakaw.

Mabilis niyang hinablot ang face towel at lumabas na ng banyo.

Nadatnan niya si Jongin, nakaupo sa kama niya and he’s on his phone. 

Kyungsoo just stood there para tingnan ang lalaki infront of him at napangiti siya.

Na-miss niya talaga ito.

Jongin finally sensed his presence and looked up from his phone.

Hindi na naman alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit but when Jongin smiled at him, andiyan na naman ang kirot sa dibdib niya.

“Hi,” Jongin quietly said.

Kyungsoo blinked a few times. “H-hi.”

“Did you miss me?” tanong nito sa kaniya habang dahan-dahang tumatayo.

Gustong mag-react violently ni Kyungsoo kasi duh?  _ Oo, Jongin, miss na miss kita you have no idea.  _ Isa pa, he told him directly na last night sa text. Na hindi naman nito nireplyan.

Pero wala. Hindi magawang magsungit ni Kyungsoo when Jongin’s right infront of him, looking all sorts of handsome and wala siyang ibang gustong gawin kundi yakapin ito.

Sa sobrang absorbed niya sa thoughts niya of controlling himself, hindi niya namalayang nakabalot na pala ang mga kamay ni Jongin sa kaniyang waist.

Oh my god.

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin dahil nagulat siya. Ang bilis-bilis din ng tibok ng kaniyang puso, he might faint. Namumula na siya for sure.

Hindi pa man siya nakaka-move on sa sudden touch ay nag-level up na ito agad. Jongin held him by the jaw and he’s slowly moving much closer, eliminating any space between them.

Kyungsoo wants to move away but at the same time, ayaw din niya. Gusto niyang kumalas dahil ano ito? Wala man lang bang kumustahan? Wala man lang explanation kung bakit ito nawala for ilang weeks? Wala man lang  _ sorry?  _

Pero ito na nga. Si Jongin. Kyungsoo’s weakness.

Wala siyang magawa kundi tanggapin ang lahat.

Kyungsoo let Jongin kiss him.

Hindi ito ang first time nilang mag-kiss. In fact, sa mga small  _ dates _ nila, ay naghahalikan din silang dalawa, pero this time, may difference.

Kakaiba ito dahil hindi man lang tumagal ang halik. Jongin nosed his jaw agad at doon napalunok si Kyungsoo. Hindi pa nila naaabot ang teritoryong ito at takang taka siya bakit ngayon pa ginagawa ni Jongin ang mga ito.

“J-Jongin?”

Jongin stood upright but held him still. “Na-miss lang kita, Soo.”

Nanlambot ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa narinig. But when he saw Jongin’s eyes, there’s the pang again.

Bakit may hint of sadness sa mata ni Jongin? It’s subtle but Kyungsoo didn’t miss it. Hindi niya makakaligtaan kasi he  _ always _ looks at them, and first time lang niyang makitang ganito ang mga mata niya.

Isang tingin lang, alam na ni Kyungsoo na may nangyari nga kay Jongin.

Kaya he let him.

Kyungsoo let him kiss his neck, let him touch his body, let him do whatever he wanted sa katawan niya. If this is what will make Jongin happy, or at least forget about whatever bothers him, so be it.

Sana lang ay after this, kakausapin siya ni Jongin. Na magde-depend sa kaniya si Jongin sa kung ano mang pinagdadaanan nito.

Pero for now, if Jongin needs this, ibibigay ito ni Kyungsoo. Kahit pa wala pa siyang experience, kahit this is the first time to be this intimate with someone, ayos lang. Dahil may tiwala siya kay Jongin.

He can’t say din naman na hindi niya gusto ang mga nangyayari.

Ang sarap.

Masarap at mainit ang bawat tama ng labi ni Jongin sa katawan niya, bawat haplos ng kamay nito sa lahat ng sulok at kurba ng katawan niya ay tila dinadala siya sa langit. 

This is all new to Kyungsoo at nao-overwhelm siya. Sobrang init na rin ng kaniyang katawan, sobrang aroused na niya.

Specially when he felt Jongin’s cool and slick-covered finger against his rim.

“J-Jongin,” he breathed out as he visibly shivered.

Jongin leaned down against his ear. “Is this okay?” maingat nitong tanong.

Okay lang naman kay Kyungsoo. He’s sure din naman na malinis siya down there. Pero hindi niya maiwasang mag-overthink.

“We can stop,” malambing na sabi ni Jongin habang tinitingnan siya, halatang binabasa ang expression nito.

Kyungsoo smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck. “Okay lang,” he answered breathlessly. “P-Pero…” Umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo at binaba ang mga kamay to cover his face. Nahihiya siya. “F-First time k- First time ko na ibang tao…”   
  


Nanahimik saglit and Kyungsoo closed his eyes shut. Baka na-turn off si Jongin sa sinabi niya. But he was proven wrong nang biglang inalis ni Jongin ang pagkakatakip ng kaniyang mukha at nakita niyang nakangiti ito sa kaniya.

“It’s fine,” sabi nito. “I’ll be gentle. Ako bahala, Soo.”

He continued to tease his hole as he was saying those words, kasabay pa ng paghawak ni Jongin sa kaniyang ari. Kyungsoo let out a whimper and namilipit siya above the bed, holding on to the sheets tightly dahil sa mga bagong sensasyon sa katawan niya. Pakiramdam niya ay anytime, lalabasan na siya.

True to his words, Jongin was super gentle at sarap na sarap si Kyungsoo. Jongin slowly stretched him, making sure that he won’t get hurt. Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mga ingay na gustong kumawala. Ang ingay-ingay niya and this is just from Jongin’s fingers.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes to look at Jongin, para tingnan kung pati siya ay naaapektuhan sa mga nangyayari.

Pero in between of feeling the heat of pleasure, naramdaman din ni Kyungsoo ang init sa dibdib, ang init na dahan-dahang umaakyat na papunta sa mga mata niya when he saw Jongin’s expression.

Bakit mukhang hindi nage-enjoy si Jongin?

Dahil ba unappealing si Kyungsoo? Dahil ba inexperienced siya?

“Jong-”

Biglang nag-lean down uli si Jongin sa kaniyang tenga. “Soo...”

Hindi makapagsalita si Kyungsoo habang maingat na nilalabas ni Jongin ang mga daliri from inside him. 

“I’m sorry.”

Tuluyan nang tumulo ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo when Jongin spoke. His head is beside his own so they don’t see each other.

Naramdaman niyang nag-clench ng fist si Jongin sa other side ng ulo niya, the hand that was just inside him a while ago and-

Ano ba ‘tong mga nangyayari??

Ang sakit sakit.

Kanina lang, puro sarap at galak ang nararamdaman niya, pero ngayon… Ano ‘to?

“I c-can’t do this,” Jongin said and he sounded in pain.

Ganoon ba ka-unappealing si Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo covered his mouth para pigilan ang pag-hagulgol niya, he’s now choking on his own sadness.

Hindi niya alam ang gagawin.

“I know you. Mago-overthink ka,” biglang sambit ni Jongin, still on top of him. “But whatever you’re thinking of, it’s wrong. I-It’s not what you think. I-  _ fuck _ -”

Jongin hastily stood up and headed for the bathroom.

Tuloy lang sa pag-iyak si Kyungsoo and covered himself up. Hindi niya maintindihan.

What did he do wrong then?

Jongin said na it’s not him pero Kyungsoo found it hard to believe that.

Narinig niya ang pag-agos ng tubig sa banyo habang ang mga luha naman niya ay tuloy lang din sa pag-agos.

Then it went silent for a while hanggang sa tuluyan nang lumabas si Jongin.

Umupo si Kyungsoo, making sure to cover himself up. He wiped away his tears kahit pa useless ito and yumuko against his knees.

He’s confused, he’s hurt, he’s tired. Pero ironically, he doesn’t seem to feel anything anymore.

He heard Jongin’s footsteps na papalapit sa kaniya and it stopped just beside him sa bed. Kyungsoo didn’t move. He can’t move.

He then felt Jongin pressing his forehead against his hair.

“I’m sorry,” bulong nito.

Jongin stood upright again and mistulang nagkaroon ng sariling buhay ang kamay ni Kyungsoo nang abutin nito ang shirt ni Jongin. Nakatalikod na ito and halatang he was about to walk away at napigilan lamang niya.

“B-Ba-”

Isang sinok.

“Babalik-”

Sinok ulit.

“Babal-lik ka?”

A brief moment of silence.

Jongin moved away for a bit before turning around. Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo sa kaniya, eyes all red and swollen, habang kitang kita naman niya ang maaari lang matawag ni Kyungsoo as a  _ pitiful _ look.

Tila hindi na makahanap si Kyungsoo ng salitang tutugma sa sakit na nararamdaman. Masakit pero wala siyang gustong gawin kung hindi magpahagkan kay Jongin, magpayakap sa mismong ugat ng kaniyang hinagpis.

Parte rin ng kaniyang mga luha ang frustration sa sarili.

Bakit kahit na ganito ang mga nangyayari ay hindi niya magawang magalit kay Jongin? Bakit pagdating kay Jongin, ang hina-hina niya, ang tanga-tanga niya?

He slowly let go of Jongin’s shirt at tuloy lang sa pag-iyak.

Then the last thing Kyungsoo felt was what seemed to be like Jongin’s lips against his head before he quietly left.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Walang pinagsabihan si Kyungsoo sa mga nangyari. Una, ayaw niyang magalit pa ang mga kaibigan kay Jongin. Natatakot siya sa maaari nilang gawin, especially Baekhyun. Pangalawa, ay ayaw niyang makarinig ng  _ “I told you so”  _ or  _ “Binalaan ka namin” _ . He knows he’s stupid pero ayaw niyang duruin pa ito sa kaniya.

Kaya naman he spent the last few days crying and hurting alone. Mabuti na lang ay hindi masyadong marami ang gawain sa trabaho kaya hindi ito masyadong naapektuhan. Pero ang emotional at mental state niya ay apektadong apektado in a negative way, to the point na pati physical na aspeto ay nadamay na.

Wala siyang ganang kumain, hindi makatulog nang maayos, at ang pinaka-malala sa lahat (for him) ay wala na rin siyang ganang mag-skin care.

Pero even after all the hurt and all these negative outcomes, all he can ever think of is being with Jongin. Gusto niyang maayos kung ano mang meron sila, gustong mapag-usapan kung ano ba talagang nangyayari sa kanila pero ayan na naman si Jongin. Iniiwasan na naman siya.

Ayaw niyang ipagpilitan ang sarili pero hindi niya talaga maintindihan eh. He just can’t understand, why now?

Bakit kung kailan hulog na hulog na si Kyungsoo ay saka siya sasaktan ni Jongin? Kung ang pakay lang ni Jongin ay lokohin siya, bakit niya pa pinatagal? Why the sweet words, why the affectionate touches, why the loving concern?

Ayaw niyang maniwalang pinaikot lang siya ni Jongin, just like what his friends tell him a million times.

Kyungsoo would like to believe na rason ng mga ito ay dahil may nararamdaman din si Jongin sa kaniya.

Kahit katiting lang.

Kaya naman tulad ng ginawa niya a few weeks back, tuloy lang sa pag-message si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Gusto niyang makausap ito, even if it’s just for closure na. Gusto niyang malaman ang lahat. Handa siya sa kung ano man ang dumating.

Handa siyang masaktan.

That’s why on a very late Saturday night at nakatanggap si Kyungsoo, finally, ng message from Jongin saying na mag-ready dahil susunduin siya nito, agaran siyang tumayo from the bed and tried to look okay.

Tinakpan niya ang eyebags, caking his undereyes with concealer, and for the first time after a long time, he dressed up neatly. He sniffled pa dahil kagagaling lang niya from crying as he’s combing his hair infront of the mirror hanggang sa nag-message na ulit si Jongin na nasa baba na ito ng kaniyang condo building.

He bit his lip and held back his tears habang nakatingin sa kaniyang reflection. Huminga siyang malalim and exhaled slowly. He reached for his wallet, phone and keys sa kaniyang vanity and gave himself a last look.

He nodded. Kakayanin niya ito.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


As soon as Kyungsoo exited the building, he immediately spotted Jongin’s very familiar black Civic and went inside. Kinakabahan siyang umupo at nagsuot ng seat belt.

Walang salitang lumabas from Jongin, unlike the usual. Ni simpleng  _ “hi”  _ man lang ay wala hanggang sa nagmaneho na ito palabas ng driveway ng condo. Kyungsoo’s clenching on his wallet and phone really tight, hindi alam kung dapat ba siyang magsalita o hindi.

Nang medyo makalayo na sila, Kyungsoo decided na magsalita na. Siguro okay na approach muna ang parang walang nangyari?

“S-Sa’n tayo pupunta?” tanong niya quietly. Pero dinig na dinig ang boses niya dahil wala ring naka-play na music.

Saktong tumigil ang kotse dahil sa red light and naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang tingin sa kaniya ng kasama. Yumuko siya at lumunok.

“I wanna show you something,” came Jongin’s flat response.

Ang lamig ng boses niya.

Kyungsoo became more anxious. Sabi niya handa siya, pero parang hindi iyon ang case.

Tumango na lang siya at tumingin sa labas.

May mga grupo ng taong naglalakad, may mga sasakyang rumaragasa patungo sa kani-kaniyang hantungan.

Gusto niyang buksan ang bintana.

Para naman makarinig siya ng ibang bagay bukod sa umuungol at umiiyak niyang puso sa loob ng sasakyan. Sa malamig at tahimik na sasakyan.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Familiar ang lugar na ito sa BGC. It’s where the kids go crazy and get drunk at night. Hindi pa pumasok si Kyungsoo sa mga nightclubs and bars dito pero he’s aware of them. Nadadaanan niya ang mga ito whenever kakain sila sa mga nearby places.

Wala siyang nagawa kundi sundan si Jongin kung saan ito papunta. Masyado itong mabilis maglakad, and for a short-legged Kyungsoo, hirap na hirap siyang maka-keep up.

“J-Jongin! Wait lang!” sigaw niya as he’s moving past a crowd sa harapan ng isang bar, pero hindi lumingon si Jongin. Tuloy-tuloy lang ito sa paglalakad.

“Ow!” he cried in pain dahil nasiko pa siya sa may bandang dibdib ng isang lalaki. Naghihingi pa ng tawad ang nakatama sa kaniya ngunit hindi niya ito alintana as he’s looking at Jongin still. He rubbed his upper chest and pushed past the crowd at binilisan ang paglalakad para maabutan ito.

Sobrang ironic na kahit natamaan siya literally sa dibdib ay hindi ito ang dahilan kung bakit ito naninikip. Ang cold look ni Jongin as he’s looking back at him, inaantay siyang makarating kung saan siya nakatayo, ang source ng kirot sa kaniyang puso.

Yumuko na lang si Kyungsoo nang makalapit na sa kaniya. Bakit of all the places pa, dito pa napiling mag-usap ni Jongin? Sa crowded place pa talaga. Pero he figured na it’s the least he could get. Pasalamat nga siya nakipagkita pa si Jongin.

He saw Jongin’s hand about to reach for his own pero he suddenly clenched it at binawi.

“Let’s go.” Ayan na naman ang malamig niyang boses.

Pumasok na sa loob ng nightclub si Jongin at dahil matangkad ito, madali lang itong nakadaan sa malawak na dagat ng mga nakainom na tao, unlike Kyungsoo. Kailangan niya pang sumigaw ng malalakas na  _ “Excuse me!”  _ at makipagtulakan bago makarating sa booth kung saan nakaupo mag-isa si Jongin, may iniinom nang alak.

Hingal na hingal si Kyungsoo nang makaupo siya. Hindi niya alam kung tama bang tumabi kay Jongin kaya he opted for the other side of the booth.

He looked at Jongin. Nakahawak at nakatingin ito sa bote ng beer habang pinaglalaruan ang condensation around it.

Kyungsoo’s getting more anxious as minutes passed by na walang nangyayari o nagsasalita. Nakakakaba na ang situation pero dumadagdag pa ang sobrang ingay na music at maraming tao around them. Gusto niyang tumabi kay Jongin to calm himself down. Pero hindi niya gagawin because Jongin might not be pleased. Kakausapin na lang niya to try to ease his nerves.

“U-Uhh,” he muttered pero halatang hindi siya narinig ni Jongin. He really hated shouting pero ginawa na lang niya. “J-Jongin, nan-nandito ba sina Sehun?”

Hindi siya sinagot ni Jongin. Nakatingin lang ito sa kaniya habang iniinom ang alak. Nilapag niya ito and kasabay nito ang pagtingin niya sa tabi niya where a woman sat beside him.

Madilim sa loob ng club at malabo ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo pero kitang kita niya ang pagbalot ng kamay ni Jongin sa bewang ng babae, ang ngiti sa mga labi nito nang maglapit ang kanilang mga mukha.

Kyungsoo immediately looked away, sa kaniyang lap. Umiiling siya as his clenched fists turned blurry, everything went into a blur dahil sa mga namumuong luha sa kaniyang mata. At pakiramdam niya wala nang mas sasakit pa sa nararamdaman niya ngayon.

Sabi niya kanina, handa siya sa kung ano mang humarap sa kaniya. Pero hindi naman niya inaasahang ganito ang mangyayari, na ganito ang gagawin ni Jongin. 

He finally blinked at mabilis na tumulo ang hinagpis sa kaniyang mga hita. 

Maybe Kyungsoo wanted to hurt himself din because he looked up. Siguro para rin matauhan na siya.

Tatlong tao na ang nakapalibot kay Jongin. One was sucking faces with him, the other nakakandong sa kaniya at humahalik sa leeg, at ang isa naman ay kinakapa kapa ang kaniyang katawan.

Ang saya-saya ng paligid, ang ingay ng mga tao, ang lakas ng tugtugin, pero heto si Kyungsoo, mag-isang nagdurusa at sirang-sira. Ubos na ubos.

Tatayo na dapat siya but Jongin made eye contact with him. Habang kahalikan pa rin ang babae.

He bit his lip and didn’t look away this time. He wanted to confirm something.

And mas naiyak lang siya sa nakuhang sagot.

Hindi na niya kaya. Hindi niya nakayanan.

Tumakbo si Kyungsoo palabas ng nightclub. Hindi niya alam kung paano niya nagawa, kung paano siya nakalabas sa dami ng tao at sa labo ng kaniyang paningin pero the moment he got out, he just broke down. He looked for a spot near the entrance where hindi siya sobrang exposed dahil it’s the least he could give himself, ang hindi mapahiya pa sa mga dumadaan.

He cried his eyes out.

Oo na, gets na niya. Hindi siya gusto na Jongin at hindi siya ever nagustuhan ni Jongin. Siya lang ang nahulog mag-isa.

Talo talaga ang mga unang nagmamahal.

Naka-crouch down siya sa darker side ng eskinita at tuloy lang sa paghagulgol. With shaking hands, he fumbled for his phone at pinindot agad ang contact number ni Baekhyun.

Mas naiyak lang siya.

They were right all along. He let his friends down too by doing this kasi pinakita niyang mas nagtiwala siya sa isang taong kakakilala pa lang niya kumpara sa kanilang dalawa. Tapos ngayon sa kanila siya tatakbo?

Katangahan on top of katangahan on top of another katangahan.

He sniffled as he heard na sinagot na ang call.

_ “Hello? Soo?” _

Kyungsoo wailed upon hearing his best friend’s voice. He feels so stupid.

_ “Huy? Soo?? Anong nangyayari? Asan ka?”  _

Dinig niya ang worry at concern sa boses ni Baekhyun at mas lalo siyang nakonsensya. “B-Baek… I-I’m s-sorr- I’m sorry,” iyak niya in between hiccups.

_ “Shh, shh… Kyungsoo, kalma okay? Na saan ka?” _

“Baekhyu- Baekhyun, sorry.” Ito lang ang mga salitang lumalabas.

_ “Kyungsoo… Na saan ka? Susunduin ka namin,”  _ maingat na sabi ni Baekhyun sa kaniya.

Ayaw nang abalahin pa ni Kyungsoo ang mga kaibigan kaya naman napag-isipan niyang siya na lang ang pupunta. 

“Ak-ko na lang pu-pupunta-”

_ “Soo, please sabihin mo-” _

“Please, Baek. ‘Wag n-na, ako- ako na lang pupunta,” he answered back with finality in his voice. He then heard Baekhyun’s sigh.

_ “Okay… Hihintayin ka namin. ‘Wag mong papatayin phone mo, please. Mag-iingat ka.” _

Wala nang sinagot si Kyungsoo bago patayin ang call.

He composed himself muna sa eskinita. Enough para makapag-isip na siya nang maayos. Nang patayo na siya ay may pamilyar na boses na tumawag sa kaniya.

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo looked up at the owner of the familiar voice and he pouted.

“S-Sehun,” he softly regarded the man.

Tinulungan siya nitong makatayo at naglabas pa ng panyo and offered it to him. Tinanggihan niya ito and slightly moved away.

“Hey, pauwi ka na ba?” tanong nito sa kaniya. “Pwede kitang ihatid.”

“Ay, ‘w-wag na. Kaya ko na. S-Sige, una na ako,” sagot niyang may suot na fake smile. Just before he could turn around, nagsalitang muli si Sehun.

“Kyungs-”

“Kaya ko!” hindi niya sadyang lumakas ang kaniyang boses. “Sorry,” agad niyang bawi.

Sehun then gave him a tight smile. “I understand. Ingat ka ha?”

Tumango si Kyungsoo. He turned around at lumayo na kay Sehun.

Kung gusto niyang maka-move on agad kay Jongin, all of the things and people connected to him ay dapat na niyang tanggalin sa buhay niya.

Pero mukhang malabo at mahirap na maka-move on.

As he was observing the streets outside the Grab car on the way sa condo nila Baek and Chanyeol, may tumulo na namang mga luha nang maalala ang kasagutang nakuha kanina.

Alam niyang mahirap maka-move on because as he stared into Jongin’s eyes habang nakikipaghalikan ito kanina, gustong magalit ni Kyungsoo, gusto niyang makaramdam ng  _ hatred _ against the man pero hindi eh.

Sobrang hina niya. Sobrang tanga niya.

Because after everything Jongin did, after all the hurt na binigay nito sa kaniya, ay mahal niya pa rin ito.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep in mind yung tag na Angst with a Happy Ending! i promise this will get better! abangan sa susunod na kabanata, we'll get to know jongin's side ;-)
> 
> WAG NIYO AKO MASYADONG SIGAWAN AT AWAYIN im babie cheurk


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fucked up real bad, hurting Kyungsoo in the worst way possible but Jongin wanted nothing more than a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finally here!
> 
> malalaman na natin ang pov ni jongin! ang simula nito ay yung nagsu-small dates na sila ni ksoo at before siya bulabugin ni sehun HEHE sana di ka maguluhan
> 
> ang tagal kong inisip kung anong gusto kong maging daloy ng kwento and this is what i came up with. ayoko pa namang ginagamit utak ko charot 1/2 hindi rin ito ang inexpect ko when i started this story HAHA ANYARE
> 
> sana hindi kayo ma-disappoint, lalo na sa mga naghintay ng update na ito!
> 
> 'wag po nating kalimutan ang warnings! maraming pagmumura, verbal aggression, may infidelity rin po at syempre may angst. read at your own risk huhu ayokong may mabahala sa inyo
> 
> 'yun lang, ano pa ba? uhm... good luck? HAHA

  
  
  
  
  


Nasa Mistral, a rooftop bar in Makati, ang grupo ngayon. Minseok suggested this place dahil bagong DJ raw ang kaibigan niya sa well-known bar na ito. Agaw attention ang table nila pero Jongin knows that it’s not for a bad reason; hindi nga sila gaano kaingay gaya ng nakagawian. Well, let’s say na magagandang lalaki silang lahat and just leave it at that.

Gaya nila, maganda rin ang gabi, ang simoy ng hangin, pero ang pinakamaganda sa mata niya ay this guy sitting right next to him. 

“Kyungsoo! ‘Di na malamig ‘yang drink mo mamaya!” puna ni Minseok sa katabi. Sa limang beses na nakasama ng tropa niya si Kyungsoo, naka-close na nila ito kaya madali nang makipagbiruan.

Nang marinig ang pangalan, Kyungsoo immediately sat up straight. He had to move his hands away tuloy from where it’s rested sa balikat nito.

Jongin threw daggers at his cousin kasi ayaw niya kapag nababahala si Kyungsoo because of other people. Gusto niya siya lang ang nakakagawa nito. Nakita ito ni Minseok at nilabas lang nito ang kaniyang dila para asarin siya.

“Ay, sorry  _ hehe,” _ nahihiyang sambit ni Kyungsoo before picking up his tall glass of —what Jongin recalled as— _ Pretty in Pink.  _ Alam niya ang tawag sa alak dahil siya ang umorder for him kanina. Hindi raw nito alam ang pipiliin. Jongin just went ahead and chose something that suits Kyungsoo: Pretty overall and pink at the right places.

Pero huli na nung marealize niyang ang tapang pala ng drink na ito because it has pisco in it. Alam na alam ni Jongin ang alak na ito from his father’s collection sa bahay nila. If tama ang pagkakaalala niya, ang lowest alcohol content ng pisco na nakita niya doon ay around 38% na. Alam pa naman niyang mahina uminom si Kyungsoo from their other dates.

“Hey, you don’t need to finish it,” bulong niya directly sa tenga ng katabi which made the smaller guy quiver visibly. Gustong gusto niya kapag siya ang dahilan ng mga ganitong reactions ni Kyungsoo.

Nakakaramdam siya ng mai-issue na mga mata directed at him pero sanay na si Jongin. Everytime talaga na sinasama niya si Kyungsoo sa lakad ng barkada ay ganito sila.

Without completely removing the glass from his lips, tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kaniya, head slightly turned down and said, “Okay lang, uubusin ko.” Kitang kita ang naipit niyang lower lip through the transparent coupe and Jongin caught himself wanting nothing else than to kiss it.

Kung wala lang talaga sila sa public, kanina niya pa ginawa. He knows Kyungsoo isn’t comfortable kasi in displaying affection outright kapag nasa labas sila kaya he opted not to.

Nagpakawala na lang ng buntong-hininga si Jongin, giving up on not being able to kiss him and letting him finish his drink.

Biglang may makapal na usok na bumalot sa paligid nila at medyo naubo si Kyungsoo, halatang pinigilan talaga.

“Sehun, man, lipat ka nga,” utos niya sa pinanggalingan ng amoy mint na vapor habang pinangpapaypay ang kamay to clear the air surrounding them.

Kyungsoo suddenly faced him and hinila ang shirt niya. Kung ibang tao ‘to, nainis na si Jongin dahil nase-stretch ang fabric ng damit niya, pero si Kyungsoo ang pinag-uusapan. Kapag kay Kyungsoo, maraming exceptions. Hindi rin maipaliwanag ni Jongin pero that's just the case.

“Huy, ‘wag na. Sehun diyan ka na lang,” kontra naman ng makulit sa tabi niya. “Mabango nga eh.”

His friend chuckled lang pero one look from Jongin ay umiling na ito at ibinaba ang kaniyang vape. “‘Di na, Soo. Low batt na rin pala.”

And the rest? Ayun, may suot na mga amused na expressions.

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


Nagpatuloy lang ang gabing puno ng tawanan at kwentuhan amongst the group. Kung anu-anong topic na ang napag-usapan nila: from their individual businesses to stupid nothings that they can think of.

Bonus din para kay Jongin ang pagpatong nang slight ni Kyungsoo ng kaniyang ulo sa kaniyang balikat habang ang kamay niya’y nakabalot sa may bewang nito, right above his delicious curve. Napapansin din ni Jongin na medyo slurry na ang pananalita ni Kyungsoo. Malamang ay tipsy na ito.

“So kelan huli mo, Ji?” tanong ni Jongdae out of nowhere and nanlaki ang mga mata niya upon hearing that. Jongin signaled for his cousin to snap out of it pero mukhang hindi nito na-gets ang gusto niyang iparating. “What? Akala ko fubus na kayo?”

Napapikit nang maigi si Jongin. Putangina talaga ng bunganga ni Jongdae.

Pagbukas niya ng mata, nakita niyang puno rin ng pagtataka ang iba sa kanila except Sehun, the only person who knows everything: from the fact na he started ditching most of his dick appointments na, to knowing na hanggang mukha pa lang ang naaabot ng bibig niya sa katawan ni Kyungsoo.

_ “Gago shut the fuck up!”  _ he mouthed sa pinsan niya who only raised both of his hands in surrender bilang sagot.

Puta Jongin can only wish na Kyungsoo’s drunk enough para hindi ma-gets ang tanong at ang naging palitan ng kahina-hinalang mga tingin.

Naramdaman niyang lumapit ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa leeg niya kasabay ng pagtama ng mainit na hininga nito. “Jongin, naiihi ako.” Slurred na talaga ito magsalita.

Panandaliang nakalimutan ni Jongin ang nangyari at inalalayang makatayo si Kyungsoo papunta sa comfort room para ma-relieve ito. He carefully assisted him mula sa pag-ihi niya hanggang sa paghugas nito ng mga kamay. Matapos makapagpatuyo, inikot ni Jongin si Kyungsoo para nakaharap ito sa kaniya. Tiningnan niya ito sa mata at isang tingin lang ay alam na niyang dapat na siyang iuwi. Tinapik-tapik niya ang isang cheek nito. “Hey babe, stay here okay? Uwi na tayo. I’ll go get your things lang.” 

Bago siya makalayo nang tuluyan hinila siya ni Kyungsoo gamit ang dulo ng shirt niya. Again, okay lang kahit masira ang damit niya.

Umikot siyang muli at napangiti sa bumungad sa kaniya. Suot-suot ng kaharap ang kahinaan ni Jongin also known as the pleading eyes and pout of one Kyungsoo Do. Mukhang hindi naman yata nito nakuha ang nangyari kanina.

He chuckled and pinched his cheekies. “Kunin ko lang stuff mo, I’ll be back din!”

Mas tumaas pa ang nguso ni Kyungsoo at hindi na napigilan ni Jongin at hinalikan niya ito, a quick smooch lang. Parang automatic na nawala ang pagmamaktol ng lasing sa harapan niya at napalitan ng halos mawala nang mga mata at malawak na ngiti kasunod ng maliliit na tawa.

Hinawi ni Jongin ang bangs ni Kyungsoo away from his face habang nagsasalita, “I’ll be quick, babe. Dito ka lang.”

Tumango na ang kausap niya at saka na tuluyang tumalikod si Jongin only to stop in his tracks when he saw that there’s a Sehun sa may entrance na naka-cross ang arms sa kaniyang chest at nakataas ang isang kilay.

“What?” he blankly snapped, tinuloy na ang paglalakad. “Can you check up on Kyungsoo? Kunin ko lang bag niya then hatid ko na. Thanks, man.” Tinapik-tapik niya rin ang balikat ni Sehun before heading out, not waiting for his friend’s response.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Right after matulungan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na mag-prepare for bed (with not much of a struggle contrary to what he expected), ay bumalik din siya agad sa Mistral. Mabilis lang naman ang biyahe via McKinley Road so hindi na siya umangal when the guys told him to come back. Isa pa, kailangan niya rin ng good time after a very busy and tiring week.

As soon as makaupo siya ulit sa seat niya kanina (which by the way, is not cozy anymore now that Kyungsoo isn’t beside him), agad siyang nagpa-refill ng kaniyang drink dahil sa tanong sa kaniya. Mukha siyang nasa hot seat at the moment. He should’ve seen this coming, really.

“Jongin?” Yixing questioned, sobrang OA pa ng tono.

“What?” Hindi siya makatingin sa mga kasama.

“No I mean, he calls you by your real name?” Halos lumuwa na ang mga mata ni Yixing sa laki ng mga ito.

Medyo nairita siya, shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes. Ngayon lang din niya narealize na tonight pa lang narinig ng mga ito that Kyungsoo addresses him in that way. “Yeah, so what? Bakit ba big deal?”

He’s not looking at them directly pero ramdam niyang nagtinginan ang mga ito. Gaya ng kaniyang inaasahan, hahayaan lang siyang magsalita ni Sehun at hindi siya sasawsaw sa issue. To be honest, alam niya na agad ang nasa isip nila pero sinusubukan niyang dedmahin.

Hindi naman kasi talaga dapat bigyan ng meaning ang lahat ng bagay.

“Ji, alam naman nating lahat…” Junmyeon made a pause before speaking again. “Na ‘yung only past date mo who knew your real name was —”

He cut his eldest cousin off by letting out an exasperated sigh at deretsong nagsalita, “That was in the past, alright?” Hindi naman siya tunog na galit, irritated lang. “I don’t give a shit about how people call me, okay? Wala naman special meaning ‘yun so, let’s move on. Shit, I showed up to have fun, have a break from a very stressful week. Inom na lang tayo?”

“Fine, fine,” Minseok gave in at itinaas ang kaniyang baso. Sumunod naman ang lahat para ipagtama ang kani-kanilang drinks.

“Pero ‘di pa kayo…?”

He raised an eyebrow habang iniinom ang kaniyang rum. Of course, it’s not Jongdae kung hindi ito magpupumilit makakuha ng sagot.

Tiningnan niya muna ang kaniyang glass at dinilaan ang labi before looking at him. “I'm taking it slow. Darating din kami dun," he answered coolly but the looks they gave him seem unconvinced.

"Careful though," Yixing advised. "Baka ma-fall sa 'yo. You're too sweet sa kaniya."

Jongin scoffed and waved one hand in dismissal. "Sweet? I wouldn't call it that. I'm just kissing my way to the ultimate goal," pagmamayabang niya pa sabay taas-baba ng mga kilay.

"Yeah right."

First time lang magsalita ni Sehun simula nung makabalik siya. Jongin looked at him at seryoso ang expression nito habang pinaglalaruan ang settings sa kaniyang vape.

Jongin just took it as the typical Sehun response, 'yung tipong kokontrahin lang ang lahat ng sabihin niya.

Pero if there may be a slight chance of him being bothered by what Yixing said, he chose to ignore it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakatitig lang si Jongin sa ceiling ng kwarto niya sa Alabang, in the house where he grew up, habang literal na kung saan-saan napupunta ang train of thought niya. Napagdesisyunan niyang hindi pumasok ngayong gabi dahil wala siyang gana to do anything.

Para siyang lantang gulay dahil ang simple at masayang buhay niya ay biglang naging komplikado at puno ng pag-iisip.

Sobrang fucked up ng buong week—no, make that, buong buwan ni Jongin. Palala lang nang palala as the days went by.

Bumabagsak siya so far sa mga courses niya. Papel papel ang mga cases na pinapa-digest sa kanila at ni isa ay wala siyang natapos. Lagi rin siyang nage-end up na nakatayo sa mga klaseng may recitation dahil hindi niya alam ang isasagot. As a man with so much pride, tinanggap niya lahat ng iyon dahil kasalanan naman niya’t hindi niya sineseryoso ang pag-aaral. Hindi pa siya nakakatapos ng isang sem, pero gusto na niyang mag-drop. Well, hindi naman niya talaga kasi ginustong mag-enroll in the first place. Pinilit lang ng tatay niya who wants him to take the same path he chose.

It all went down hill after the night Sehun told him some weird stuff about liking Kyungsoo. Nanumbalik ang mga sinabi ni Yixing noong isang gabing inintriga siya ng tropa. Nabulabog ang utak niya and it’s so not like him to be bothered by things like that. Matagal nang nawala ang pag-asa niya sa pag-ibig, or kahit sa monogamy man lang, kaya hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit apektadong apektado siya sa sinabi ng kaibigan.

Baka inis lang siya at ang pride niya dahil gusto niyang patunayan na mali ang sinabi ni Sehun.

Baka dahil pala… wala naman siyang kailangan patunayan kasi tama ang kaibigan niya at naaabala siya dahil ‘di lang niya magawang tanggapin ang katotohanan?

Tangina talaga Sehun Oh.

Tuloy lang sa pagtitig si Jongin sa kisame as if makukuha niya ang mga kailangang sagot just by doing that. Rumolyo siya sa kabilang side ng kaniyang kama at ginulo-gulo ang kaniyang buhok.

Ilang araw, linggo na niyang hindi kinakausap si Kyungsoo. Gusto niyang patunayang kaya naman niyang wala ito sa buhay niya, gustong patunayang hindi naman siya nagbago simula nung nakilala niya ito.

Napamura na lang siya in his head sa inis kasi hindi naman siya dapat ganito ka-stressed kung may outlet siya eh. He tried hooking up with random people to ease up gaya ng nakasanayan na niya for years now, but for some reason, nawala na ‘yung appeal? Parang hindi na nakaka-enjoy.

Puta talaga.

Mabuti na lang at natigil ang kaniyang pago-overthink nang makarinig ng tatlong sunod-sunod na katok sa pinto.

“Pasok,” sigaw niya habang umuupo nang maayos.

Biglang lumitaw ang punong kasambahay nila, ang pinakamatagal nang empleyado nila, ang tanging pinagkakatiwalaan ni Jongin sa pamamahay na ito.

Agaran siyang tumayo at lumapit dito para magmano. “Hi nanay Ligay, how are you?” 

Umupo silang dalawa sa sala set ni Jongin bago siya nito sagutin. “‘Wag mo ‘kong ma-how are you how are you diyan. Buti naisipan mo pang umuwi rito?”

Napahawak sa kaniyang batok si Jongin while chuckling. “Sorry na po, busy lang sa acads. Umuwi lang to grab some stuff. Also… You know naman po na I don’t wanna see dad.”

Bumuntong-hininga lang ang matanda. “Kumakain ka naman bang maayos?”

Jongin smiled tightly and nodded. Ito ang namiss niya sa bahay na ito. Ito lang.

“Speaking of your tatay, pinatatawag ka niya,” nanay Ligaya said nang walang ngiti sa mukha. Mukha pa ngang worried for him.

Napasandal si Jongin at pinatong ang kaniyang braso against his eyes before groaning. “He saw me?”

Umiling ang matanda. “Baka may nagbalita.”

Jongin let out an exasperated sigh. Nakaramdam siya ng tapik sa kaniyang hita. “Nasa kusina lang ako. Ha?”

Tiningnan niyang muli ang matanda and forced a smile. “Thanks, ‘nay.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bumaba si Jongin para pumunta sa office ng kaniyang tatay sa kaliwang dulo ng bahay. Ang tahimik. Sobrang tahimik. Ang laki-laki ng bahay, malinis, at puno ng magagandang gamit pero malayo ito sa matatawag ni Jongin na tahanan.

Nakikita na niya ang malaking pinto ng office nang bigla itong bumukas. May lumabas na hindi pamilyar na babae at imbes na mahiya ito kay Jongin at umiwas ng tingin, tinitigan pa siya nito at nginitian nang may pagnanasa sa kaniya. He glared at the middle aged woman and shook his head before entering the room.

Pagpasok niya, nahuli niyang nag-aayos pa ang tatay niya ng necktie nito. Without looking at him, bigla itong nagsalita. “Don’t you have classes tonight?”

Hindi sumagot si Jongin dahil una sa lahat, ayaw naman niyang kinakausap ang tatay niya, at pangalawa, kahit ano namang sabihin niya ay sisigawan at pagagalitan pa rin siya nito.

Nang matapos nitong ayusin ang tie, ay tumingin na ito sa kaniya and he looked back too. Man, he really hates this old man’s eyes.

“Didn’t your school teach you to speak when spoken to? Hm?”

Hindi pa rin siya nagsasalita. Baka kapag binuksan niya pa ang bibig niya ay kung anong masasamang mga salita ang lumabas.

His father stretched his lips on one side and scoffed. Kumuha siya ng sigarilyo mula sa kaniyang desk drawer at sinindihan iyon. Humithit muna ito before speaking again kasabay ng buga ng usok, “I’m telling you, son…”

Ang pait pakinggan ng  _ son _ mula sa bibig niya. Nakakasuka.

“I know everything,” he paused. “You can play around as much as you’d like: get drunk, fuck around, but you may never have a failing grade or I’ll completely cut you off.”

Uminit ang dugo ni Jongin sa narinig. “Did you send someone to spy on me?!” he screamed while clenching his fists.

Tinuloy lang ng matanda ang pag-ubos sa sigarilyo nito before talking again, “You should know by now that I have eyes everywhere.”

Humingang malalim si Jongin, trying his best to compose himself. Kahit pa sobra-sobra na ang galit niya sa lalaking ito, alam niyang walang patutunguhan ang pisikalan.

“Get your  _ shit _ together, Jongin Kim,” malutong na pagkakasabi nito, may halong galit at pagbabanta. “Kilala ka doon, kilala ka as my son. ‘Wag mong subukang dumihan ang pangalan ko kung hindi, malalagot ka. Defy me one more time and who knows what I’m capable of doing. Baka mandamay pa ako ng iba.”

Sasagot pa sana siya pero he was stopped by someone opening the door. Parehas silang napatingin ng kaniyang tatay at nakita ang isang babae, who is obviously not the girl kanina. Nang makita sila nito, agad itong napaatras at nag-sorry pero pinigilan itong makaalis ng walang hiya niyang ama, “Lucy! Come in darling.”

Jongin didn’t even need to hear it. Tumalikod na siya at lalabas na sa impyernong ito. Nalagpasan na niya ang naglalakad na ring babae and just when he grabbed the knob ay may pahabol pa ang matandang lalaki.

“Be good a boy, Jongin.”

Humigpit ang kapit niya and gritted his teeth before finally getting out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bumalik agad si Jongin sa kaniyang kwarto at kinuha na ang duffle bag full of clean clothes, ang susi at ang wallet niya. Kailangan na niyang makaalis sa masahol na lugar na ito.

Hindi pa siya nakakababa ng stairs ay agad na niyang nakita si nanay Ligaya, halatang inaabangan siya. Agad na nag-soften ang kaniyang expression at bumagal ang kaniyang pagbaba.

“Halika, kumain ka muna. Pinagluto kita ng paborito mo.”

Kahit kailan nama’y hindi niya ito natanggihan.

“I missed this. Sarap,” nakangiti niyang compliment sa lutong beef caldereta ng matandang babae.

Nginitian lang siya nito habang nakatayo at nakasandal ang mga braso sa katabing upuan. Kumain na raw ito kaya pinanonood na lang siya ngayon.

“Oh, ano na namang sinabi sa ‘yo?”

Jongin sighed and panandaliang tumigil sa pag-kain. “About school lang.”

It’s nanay Ligaya’s turn to sigh this time. “Pinagbantaan ka na naman, ano?”

He shrugged to answer the question as he continued eating again. “Meh. Nothing I can’t handle naman, ‘nay.”

The old woman’s shoulders dropped before reaching a hand to pat his head. “Ayos lang magpakita ng kahinaan minsan. Ha Jongin, ‘nak? ‘Di mo ikamamatay.”

Napasinghap si Jongin. Kinailangan niya yata talaga itong marinig.

As soon as he got in his car, he picked his phone up agad to send Kyungsoo a message.

While waiting for a reply, binasa niya for the first time ang mga texts ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya. Nakonsensya siya bigla.

Jongin found the answer and it's the complete opposite of what he wanted to prove.

Kyungsoo has a permanent place in his life now.

Kyungsoo has a great impact in his life and he can't deny it.

May dumating na isa pang mensahe.

_ Namiss kita, Jongin. _

Sinara niya agad ang phone nang mabasa iyon at binato ito sa passenger's seat.

Tangina bakit ang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya with just simple words? He misses him too pero at this point, hindi na niya alam kung totoo ba ang mga nararamdaman.

Malalaman na lang niya bukas. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin can't sit still. Panay ang pag-tap ng isa niyang paa against the floor of their classroom at halatang dazed ang kaniyang mga mata.

That is until the professor called for his attention. Hindi niya napansing hawak-hawak pala nito ang index cards nila. At dahil nga hindi naman siya nakapagbasa ng readings, nagisa na naman siya right in front of his classmates. Thankfully, ay hindi naman siya masyadong pinahiya kaya hindi siya masyadong buryo.

But when the prof decided to extend his class, doon na napikon so Jongin. Lagi na lang with this attorney. Nakakainis ding hindi man lang niya magamit ang phone to inform Kyungsoo. Knowing him, hinihintay na siya nito kanina pa.

After almost twenty minutes of overtime, sawakas ay dinismiss na sila. Hindi naman siya nakipag-unahan pero nagmadali siyang makalabas. As he was passing by the desk, tinawag na naman siya ng professor.

“Mr. Kim,” attorney Choi called in a stern voice.

Pinigilan lang niyang gumawa ng displeased expression. “Yes, sir?”

Hinintay muna ng abogadong makalabas ang lahat bago siya nagpatuloy. Which is really frustrating dahil may hinahabol nga siyang oras.

“Just because your father is a friend of mine doesn’t mean I won’t fail you in my course,” the lawyer said while looking at him coldly. “If you’re not interested in my class you can drop it right now and I will approve immediately.”

Jongin looked down, handang humingi ng pasensya. Hindi naman siya tanga para subukan pa ang tatay niya, kaya nga nag-stay siya hanggang sa huli ng klase kahit pa gustong-gusto na niyang umalis.

“You may have been accepted here without sweat because of connections—”

Jongin’s hand twitched beside him. Ayaw na niya ang naririnig kasi alam niyang hindi iyon totoo. Pinaghirapan niyang makapasa sa LAE, alam ‘yun ng mga kaibigan at pinsan niya. It’s just when the classes started na nawalan siya ng gana because of his father.

“—but that’s useless once you’re already inside. Walang tutulong sa ‘yo rito kundi ang sarili mo. There are thousands of people wishing and striving to be where you are right now and I’d rather teach them instead of a half-assed student born with a silver spoon in his mouth.”

_ Puta. _

The words sting. Bawat salitang pinakawalan ng propesor ay tila malalakas na sampal sa mukha niya. Mas gugustuhin niya pang mapahiya na lang sa harap ng mga kaklase kaysa marinig ang mga salitang nagi-invalidate sa lahat ng efforts niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gusto mang kalimutan ni Jongin ang inis, ang humiliation na naramdaman, pero hindi ito madali. His knuckles turned white as he drove the streets of BGC. Parang he’s on autopilot din dahil nagulat na lang siya when he realized na nakarating na siya sa dapat niyang puntahan.

And because old habits don’t die in the blink of an eye, Jongin tried to forget all the negative emotions in the best way he knew.

By the time he realized it was a mistake, it was too late.

He’s looking at the person he wanted to take care of the most; yet he’s doing the exact opposite to him by using his body for his own selfish needs.

His fingers were going in and out; Kyungsoo was underneath and all presented for him just like how he wanted for the past month but he’s ironically feeling even more like shit than he did minutes ago.

Jongin felt like trash.

He felt dread.

So he did the only thing his mind told him to do.

He ran away.

Jongin needed to distance himself from Kyungsoo lest he’ll end up dragging him down with him, hurting him further.

He left with the intention of protecting the other, without knowing how his actions would affect him—the both of them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If there’s someone who deserved to be punished, tingin ni Jongin siya iyon.

Kaya the past few days, pinarusahan niya ang sarili by isolating himself from the world. He figured na sa sobrang bullshit niyang tao, kailangan niyang i-distance ang sarili kahit kanino.

Exception ang classmates niya and professors though. Dahil nga pinagbantaan siya ng kaniyang ama, kailangan niya itong sundin. Gaya nga ng sabi nito, baka madamay pa ang mga taong special sa kaniya kaya naman nag-focus na siya this time sa pag-aaral. Maganda rin naman itong distraction.

Pero kung merong pinakamahirap sa ginagawa niya ay ‘yung makita ang endless messages ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya. He can consider it as torture.

Bakit naman kasi after all the terrible things he did sa kaniya ay gusto pa rin nitong makipag-usap sa kaniya? Bakit siya pa ang humihingi ng tawad when he clearly said na wala siyang kasalanan?

Bakit kahit pa paulit-ulit sabihin ni Jongin sa sariling kailangan niyang dumistansya, gustong-gusto niya itong makasama, makausap, mayakap?

Hindi ‘to pwede. Kung magpapatuloy itong ganito, baka bumigay siya.

Kung kakailanganing masaktan muna si Kyungsoo para maagapan ang mas masalimuot na hantungan, gagawin iyon ni Jongin.

All for Kyungsoo’s sake.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m such an asshole pala talaga ‘no?” Jongin plainly asked pagkatapos masabi ang buong kwento kay Sehun. Nakahandusay siya sa sofa, may hawak-hawak na ice bag against his right fist, medyo lasing na pero hindi pa naman wasted.

“I won’t say yes, pero parang ganun na nga,” sagot naman ng kaibigan. Buti na lang at sumipot ito kanina kung hindi, baka hindi niya napigilan ang sarili’t gumawa na naman ng isa pang maling desisyon.

Jongin groaned in pain. Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba sa sakit ng kamao from punching the wall sa labas ng bar nung nalaman niyang hindi na niya naabutan si Kyungsoo, or dahil sa kirot ng puso niya dahil sa sariling katangahan .

_ “Fuck  _ talaga. I fucked up real bad,  _ puta,  _ Sehun!” sigaw niya as he sat up. Medyo masakit din ang kaniyang ulo dahil marami nga siyang nainom.

“Oh ba’t ako minumura mo diyan?”

Hindi niya pinansin ang sinabi ng kaibigan at tinuloy lang ang pagsigaw ng complaints—or more accurately, results ng mga ginawa niyang kagaguhan.

“Tangina what do I do? He has me blocked already sa lahat. Super stupid,  _ fuck!” _

“Eh ano ba kasi? Akala ko ba wala kang feelings? Ano, may sumabit pala? Tangina mo rin eh, kinausap na kita tungkol do’n.”

Walang naisagot si Jongin. He just stared blankly at the ground. Tangina kasi ng pride niya eh. Tangina niya kasi eh.

“Bakit kasi ‘di ka muna nag-consult sa ‘min before doing anything? Alam mo namang tatanga-tanga ka pagdating sa ganiyan,” deretsong sermon ni Sehun sa kaniya.

“I wasn’t ready to admit it to you guys, okay? I wasn’t ready to admit it to myself nga eh, sa inyo pa kaya?” he spat out earning himself an eye roll from his friend. “What do I do? I’m asking you now, what’s the best move?” pakiusap niya pa.

Before Jongin knew it, tears have pooled in the corner of his eyes already.

“Puta are you crying?” matawa-tawang tanong ni Sehun. Tangina nito talaga eh.

Pero hindi ito ang oras para pagtakpan pa ang mga totoo niyang nararamdaman. He learned the hard way kung anong resulta ng pagpapanggap. 

“Yes. I am. And why not? Gago, I just lost the only person who I want to be with sa putanginang buhay na ‘to.” Hearing himself say those words, parang gustong suntukin ni Jongin ang sarili. Bakit kasi ang bobo niya?

“Lost? Ay sorry, naging kayo ba?” Super mocking pa ng tone talaga.

Wala siyang karapatang mag-react violently though. Totoo naman kasi. Kaya napabuntong-hininga na lang siya. “Gets mo na ‘yun.”

Sehun leaned back sa kaniyang seat and released a deep breath. “I don’t know, man. Ang laki ng kasalanan mo. Ang. Lala.”

“I know…” he quietly responded. “I want to make things right, though. How to?”

Tiningnan muna siya ni Sehun for a few seconds bago ito magsalita. “Pakita mo lang na you’re genuinely sorry, and ‘yung sincerity mo. Tell him everything… Ang tanong: kaya mo ba? Tangina mo hindi ka naman marunong manuyo eh.”

“Kaya nga I’m asking for help na ‘di ba?”

“Oh-kay,” mabilis nitong reply, naka-irap pa ang mga mata. “For now, give him space muna. At ikaw? Electric chair.”

“Fuck you.”

“Dude, alam kong alam mong deserve mo.”

“... Yeah.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Life went on for Jongin.

Busy siya sa law school at hindi sa night clubs at bars; getting wasted with his friends and not some random person lang; nag-iisip na bago kumilos at magsalita.

They might sound simple, pero kay Jongin who lived a carefree life before, sobrang big deal na ng mga ‘yan.

After days and days of reflecting on his actions, night after night of thinking, at pabaong words of wisdom ng mga kaibigan, masasabi ni Jongin na handa na siya.

He could only wish that the odds are in his favor.

Kung ano mang ibato sa kaniya pabalik ng tadhana, tatanggapin niya. Pero that doesn’t mean that he won’t make an effort.

He will work for it. Ang priority ay mapatawad siya ni Kyungsoo, and everything else comes second.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Halos habulin ni Jongin ang hininga sa kaba habang nasa loob ng kotse. Believe it or not pero he’s been driving their Fortuner, isa sa mga cars nila sa bahay, instead of his Civic. Masyado na kasing maraming memories na gusto nang makalimutan ni Jongin sa kotseng ‘yon.

He looked at the time and saw na malapit nang mag-7:45 AM.

He inhaled deeply as he fixed his hair, looking at it sa rearview mirror before picking up the bouquet of purple hyacinth flowers he bought a while ago and a warm to-go cup of matcha green tea latte.

Pagkatingin niya sa entrance ng condo, walang palya sa kaniyang pagkakaalala, ay nakita na niya ang pinunta niya rito, ang rason ng pagbangon niya at a very early hour. Agad-agaran siyang bumaba ng kotse at tumakbo para mahabol ito. When he’s close enough na, he called for him. “Kyungsoo!”

Huminto ito sa paglalakad pero hindi siya tinitingnan. And that’s the cue para maglakad siya papalapit.

“Hey.” This time, malumanay na ang kaniyang pagkakasabi. When Kyungsoo didn’t move an inch, siya na ang gumawa ng paraan para magkaharap sila.

The moment na magtama ang kanilang mga mata, gustong gusto niya itong yakapin. It seemed like time has slowed down as he looked at Kyungsoo carefully, drank in the sight of him once again after a long while.

Namiss niya ito.

But the moment was quickly washed away by the tears on Kyungsoo’s face kasabay ng paghakbang nito sa kaliwa para makaalis sa harapan niya.

“Soo wait—”   
  


Lumuhod siya in front of him at itinaas ang dala-dala.

“I’m sorry… I’m  _ truly  _ sorry,” he said in the most sincere way he can.

Nakarinig lamang siya ng pag-singhot. Siya na naman ang dahilan ng pag-iyak ni Kyungsoo.

“I know my apology’s long overdue,” tuloy niya, nakaluhod pa rin. “But I wanted to give you some space, some time, Kyungsoo. I also did some thinking and—”

“M-May trabaho pa ‘ko,” Kyungsoo interrupted him, with finality in his voice as he walked away.

Tumayong muli si Jongin para habulin ito. “Soo! Please, kahit accept mo lang ‘tong drink,” pertaining to the matcha latte. “I got you your favorite.”

Hindi pa rin siya pinapansin ni Kyungsoo at patuloy lang ito sa paglalakad. Pinapantayan naman ni Jongin ang bawat hakbang niya.

“This will get cold na—”

He got cut off again when Kyungsoo suddenly stopped walking. Nakita niyang huminga muna ito nang malalim bago magsalita.

“Jongin… Please don’t do this.”

Binaba niya ang mga hawak at pilit na ngumiti while nodding his head.

He watched as Kyungsoo got smaller and smaller with each and every step he made.

Kahit na rejected siya ngayon, hindi naman ibig sabihin no’n ay susuko na siya.

This is only the beginning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo’s eyes were locked sa kaniyang screen, determinadong matapos nang maaga for today’s tasks. Sa nagdaang buwan, ganito lang ang ginagawa niya: tutok ang atensyon sa trabaho at hindi nagpapa-distract sa kung anu-anong bagay tulad ng—

“Package for Mr. Kyungsoo Do?”

Napatakip na lang ng mata si Kyungsoo. Aasarin na naman siya ng mga katrabaho. Iyon nga ang nangyari nang maglakad na siya sa aisle. Kaliwa’t kanang pangungutya habang dala-dala ang maliit na kahong ipinadala sa kaniya.

Mage-end up lang naman ito kasama nung mga unopened boxes sa condo niya. Nanghihinayang lang siyang itapon ang mga ito. Darating din ang time na makakaisip siya kung paano niya idi-dispose ang mga ‘yun. Hindi naman pwedeng ma-take up na ng mga ito ang extra space niya sa closet.

Mabuti nga at sumunod si Jongin sa kaniya nung sinabihan niyang tumigil na itong magpadala ng mga bulaklak. Nagmumukha nang flower shop ang condo niya, eh nalalanta at nasasayang lang naman sila. But it’s the first and hindi na naulit na sumunod sa kaniya si Jongin. Ang kulit-kulit niya. Ilang beses na niyang pinagtulakan, pinagtabuyan at pinagsabihan ng mga harsh na salita ang binata pero hindi pa rin siya nito tinitigilan.

Hindi naman nagkulang si Kyungsoo sa pagsabi ng kaniyang nararamdaman patungkol sa ginagawa ni Jongin, kaya kung man magalit, malungkot o umiyak ito ay labas na siya do’n.

Nahirapan si Kyungsoo mag-move on, sa totoo lang. Kinailangan pa niyang tumira sa condo nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun para lang ma-monitor ng mga kaibigan kung ba inaalagaan niya ang sarili. Syempre, labag iyon sa loob niya pero ngayong okay na siya, naisip ni Kyungsoo na sobrang kailangan pala niya iyon at that time. Kung hindi pinilit ng dalawang mag-stay siya doon, who knows baka napariwara na talaga siya.

Kaya naman when Jongin showed up all of a sudden in front of his condo, hindi napigilang umiyak ni Kyungsoo sa galit at sa panunumbalik ng sakit sa kaniyang puso. He was also reminded of how stupid he was, how he allowed himself to be manipulated like that. At ayaw na niyang balikan. He figured, with the help of his friends also, that he deserved better.

Heto si Jongin, ilang beses nang humihingi ng tawad sa kaniya pero hindi pa talaga siya handa. Darating din ang tamang oras para doon. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano, kung kailan, pero darating din siya doon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Paglabas ni Kyungsoo ng office building, nakita niya agad ang itim na Fortuner sa labas. Nagkunwari siyang hindi ito nakita—just like the other times na inabangan siya ni Jongin sa baba—at dumeretso lang papunta sa direction ng condo niya.

“Soo!”

Binilisan niya ang paglalakad nang marinig si Jongin.

“Soo, wait up! Hatid na kita pauwi!”

Kyungsoo let out an exasperated sigh at minasahe ang sentido. “Jongin, sinabi ko na ‘to eh… Kaya ko namang lakarin hanggang condo. Thank you na lang.”

This time, hindi naglakad pabalik si Jongin sa kaniyang kotse ngunit tiningnan lang siya at ngumiti. Tumaas tuloy ang isang kilay ni Kyungsoo.

“Edi I’ll walk with you na lang,” Jongin said with confidence.

Isa na namang buntong-hininga ang lumabas galing sa kaniya bago siya umirap. “Bahala ka.”

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang relo as they were walking and it read 7:38 PM. Inalala ni Kyungsoo ang araw ngayon and when he realized it’s a Wednesday, napalunok siya. Thinking kung sasabihin niya ba ang pumasok sa isip niya.

In the end, hindi rin niya napigilan. “‘Di ba may klase ka ng 8?”

“Worried ka?” Ang boses ni Jongin, may hint ng pagkakulit.

Ano ba ‘yan? Hindi ito pwede.

Hindi na lang sumagot si Kyungsoo at binilisan na lang maglakad. It takes around 15 minutes pa naman para pumunta sa condo niya, which means another 15 pabalik for Jongin to fetch his car. Male-late siya for sure.

Pero choice naman ‘yun ni Jongin. Hindi naman siya nag-aalala. Ayaw lang niyang isumbat pa sa kaniya kung man may mangyari sa kaniya.

“Thank you for letting me walk with you,” Jongin sweetly said habang suot ang malaking ngiti.

“Hindi naman ako pumayag,” he stated plainly.

Jongin just chuckled. “Never naman ako nanalo sa ‘yo eh. But… I will get there.”

Umiling lang siya bilang sagot. Hindi niya alam kung ano nang sasabihin kaya he just settled for a simple, “Bye,” before turning around para makapasok na.

“Bye, Soo! Don’t forget to open my gift ha!”

And that was the last thing Kyungsoo heard before riding the elevator.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakakapanibago.

Dalawang araw nang hindi nagpaparamdam si Jongin. Hindi naman sa hinahanap-hanap iyon ni Kyungsoo pero na-observe niya lang. Parang bumalik na sa normal ang kaniyang buhay.

Payapa, walang nanggugulo, walang nangungulit, walang breakfast sa kaniyang desk, walang package na dumating sa kalagitnaan ng araw.

Nawala na lang bigla si Jongin. Sanay na si Kyungsoo. Ano pa nga bang inexpect niya ‘di ba? Kung nagawa ‘yun ni Jongin sa kaniya dati, more than once pa nga, ay kayang kaya niya ulit itong gawin this time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Just like his normal days, bumaba na siya agad after finishing his work. Nag-overtime siya hanggang 6 and gusto na lang niyang makaligo na’t mahiga sa kaniyang malambot na kama. Hindi naman siya pagod, gusto lang niyang lubusin ang tahimik na araw na ito.

A few meters away sa kaniyang condo ay napatigil sa paglalakad si Kyungsoo.

Nandoon si Jongin sa may entrance nakayuko, nakaupo sa stairs at may hawak-hawak na maliit na kahon no bigger than his head, kagaya nung mga binigay nito sa kaniya sa mga nagdaang araw.

Sa tagal nilang nagsama ng lalaking ito, alam na alam na niya itong basahin. Ngayon, his body language screams loneliness.

Huminga munang malalim si Kyungsoo para huminahon at para palakasin ang loob. Hindi siya pwedeng bumigay nang dahil lang sa ganito.

Nang makarating sa harapan ni Jongin, inangat nito ang kaniyang ulo at doon na nanlambot ang puso ni Kyungsoo.

Nangungulay ube ang balat ni Jongin sa kaniyang kaliwang pisngi, at may sugat din ito sa labi sa parehong gilid.

Ngunit ang pangunahing dahilan kung bakit nabawasan ang itinayo niyang pader sa kaniyang puso ay ang ngiting ipinakita ni Jongin sa sandaling masilayan siya nito.

“Hi— Ow!” Jongin raised a hand to cover his mouth. Baka nag-crack ang sugat nito sa labi when he spoke.

Kyungsoo sighed. Without thinking, he reached for Jongin’s wrist and pulled him up.

“Soo, sorry I was—”

“Shh,” pagpapatahimik niya rito while raising a finger in the air. “Sumunod ka na lang.”

Wala namang ginawa si Jongin para mag-change siya ng decision. Tahimik lang itong sumunod sa kaniya paakyat sa kaniyang unit at hinintay ang permission niya to enter and make himself comfortable sa dining set.

Mabilis lang naman ito. Lilinisin lang niya ang bumukang sugat sa labi ni Jongin at ‘yun na ‘yon.

“Ah!—Ow~” iyak nito while he’s cleaning the wound.

Kyungsoo is really curious kung bakit siya nagkaganito kaya tinanong na niya.

“Ano ba kasing nangyari? Nakipagsuntukan ka sa bar ‘no?”

Jongin laughed a little pero sandali lang dahil naga-apply pa siya ng ointment. Nang matapos, agad nitong sinagot ang tanong.

“Hey, I don’t go to bars anymore, ‘di ba I told you that sa letter?” Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang tinutukoy ni Jongin pero tumango na lang siya. “Si dad lang. Nagalit when his colleague, who’s also my prof, told him na na-late ako sa class niya. Baka napahiya in front of his lawyer friends. You know, normal things in my life like the stories I told you sa letters.”

Ayan na naman sa letters. Sumimangot na lang si Kyungsoo. Normal? Alam niyang hindi maganda ang relasyon ni Jongin with his dad, pero to the point na matawag na iyong normal? Just how bad is it?

And wait… Was it on the day na sinamahan niyang maglakad si Kyungsoo?

“I-Ito ba ‘yung araw na naglakad ka rin para ihatid ako?”

Hindi na kailangang magsalita ni Jongin for Kyungsoo to know the answer. Halata naman sa mukha nito na ‘yun nga ‘yon. From his reaction din, Kyungsoo can tell na ayaw sanang ipaalam ni Jongin sa kaniya.

“Y-Yeah—Pero it’s not your fault, choice ko naman to do that kahit alam kong may class ako. No biggie!” May panic sa kaniyang boses.

No biggie? Sinaktan ka na physically at emotionally pero no biggie?

“Did you miss me? Hehe.”

Kyungsoo showed him a lopsided smile. Pero hindi niya sinagot. Tumayo na lang siya para iligpit na ang first aid kit at ilagay iyon sa ilalim ng closet. Pagka-slide niya door, ay nahulog ang isang box, one of Jongin’s gifts.

Nagmamadaling nag-step back si Kyungsoo para pulutin ito pero naunahan siya ni Jongin.

“You dropped—”

Tumingin si Jongin sa likuran niya. He probably already saw all of the unopened boxes. In tact pa ang tape at ang papel kung saan isinusulat ni Jongin ang “For Kyungsoo” along with wholesome and encouraging messages.

“—this.”

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin, ang sasabihin. Kinuha na lang niya ang nalalaglag na regalo at ipinasok ulit sa closet. Nauna nang magsalita si Jongin.

“You haven’t opened them yet pala? Hehe.” Kung hindi nagkakamali si Kyungsoo ay medyo shaky ang boses ni Jongin. “I was assuming kanina that you read my letters na, sorry hahaha you must have felt lost.”

Wala siyang masabi. Jongin then cleared his throat at walang magawa si Kyungsoo kung hindi tingnan siya. Hindi niya alam kung anong itsura niya ngayon pero ang alam lang niya ay nakakaramdam siya ng konsensya.

“I’ll go ahead na, Soo. May class pa ako,” pagpapaalam nito habang pabalik na sa dining to get his things. Nakita niyang Jongin reached for the small box, his latest gift for today, pero his hand freezed in the air lang. “U-Uhh, I will pick these up na lang one day. Just t-tell me kelan mo gusto. They’re taking up most of your closet space na pala.” Nag-crack pa ang boses niya. Tumawa pa siya pero halatang pilit naman. Hindi rin ito humaharap kay Kyungsoo and started heading for the door na. Pinigilan niya ito at hinila ang braso para harapin siya nito.

Tama nga ang hinala niya. Umiiyak si Jongin.

Agad nitong pinunasan ang mga luha pero dahan-dahan lang sa parteng may bugbog. “This is so not me, ‘no?  _ Haha.  _ I’m fine.”

Why does he always have to put on a brave face?

May parte kay Kyungsoo na gusto niyang hagkan si Jongin ngayon, pero mas nanalo ang side na nagsasabing kailangan niya pang i-test si Jongin, na kailangan niya pang makita kung gaano siya ka-sincere in pursuing him and making up for the things he did.

Kaya hinayaan niyang lumabas ito. Hinayaang magpakita ito ng pekeng ngiti at kumaway sa kaniya para magpaalam.

At sa huling mga salita ni Jongin sa kaniya bago ito tuluyang makaalis, medyo naantig na ang kaniyang puso.

_ “This is nothing compared sa ginawa ko sa ‘yo… I will not give up, Soo. I will wait for you.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo groaned agad nang makalayo na si Jongin. As someone who grew up considering what other people may feel sa kaniyang actions, ayaw niya ang nangyari.

Kahit paulit-ulit pa siyang magpanggap na kaya niyang maging masamang tao, play the role of a kontrabida, ay hindi niya talaga magawa. Hanggang salita lang siya nung sabihin niya sa sariling wala siyang pake kung man masaktan si Jongin.

He’s feeling miserable now. Sobra-sobra ‘yung guilt na nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo and it’s not healthy for him. Tuwing nakaka-experience siya ng mga ganito ka-negtibong emosyon, it takes a toll on him talaga.

Lumapit siya sa closet at tumayo muna roon bago niya ito buksan. Tumambad sa kaniya ang kahon-kahong regalo sa kaniya ni Jongin. Mga regalong naipon sa ilang buwang pagsusuyo nito sa kaniya. He can only imagine how Jongin must have felt nung makita niya ang mga ito.

Kagat-kagat ang kaniyang labi, Kyungsoo placed every single box sa floor at umupo kasama ang mga ito. Binuksan niya ang isang regalo at may pagtatakang tiningnan muna ang laman bago ito ilabas.

Merong hand-crank musical box sa loob, tinabi muna niya iyon and picked up what looked like a small puzzle piece. Napatingin bigla si Kyungsoo sa mga hindi pa nabubuksang box. Kung tama ang iniisip niya, andoon ang iba pang pieces para makabuo ng isang picture.

Hindi niya tuloy napigilang mag-pout.

Binuksan niya rin ang musical box at nabasa ang nakaukit in cursive.

_ Christmas In Our Hearts _

Medyo natigil ang senti mode ni Kyungsoo kasi bakit naman ito pa? Pumili lang ba ng random box si Jongin kung saan mang store niya binili ‘to?

Binaba niya muli ang box at pinulot naman ang papel kung saan may handwritten message si Jongin sa kaniya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Hi, Soo! _

_ Knowing you, takang taka ka siguro why I chose that song. Ever since naman, I’m the one who always remembers everything between the two of us hahaha! _

_ That was the song we were listening to the first night I drove you home sa condo mo. I remember you being shy because I teased you about our first kiss. Super cute mo kasi, that’s why I really liked teasing you. _

_ Pero looking back, just like what I’ve mentioned a million times already with my other letters, sobrang asshole move talaga ng ginawa ko. You probably know it by now, pero back then, I was using my dick to think. Like a lot of times. For years. _

_ Sobrang ironic nga na I hate my dad for doing it eh. My mom even left us because of that. I don’t understand myself din at times hahaha. Actually, parang lagi? Nadamay ka pa tuloy… _

_ Ah what am I even rambling on about. Anyway, even if I was being stupid nung time na ‘yun, I still consider it as one of our special moments kaya I chose that song. _

_ I will always treasure the day I met you. _

_ \- Jongin _

  
  


_ P.S. Any guesses sa puzzle? Hehe. _

__

  
  
  
  
  


Tinupi ni Kyungsoo ang letter ulit. Hindi niya alam ang mararamdaman dahil halu-halong emosyon na ang dumadaloy sa utak at puso niya.

Pinulot niya ulit ang musical box and opened it. Sinimulan niyang paikutin ang maliit na handle at pinakinggang tumugtog ang Christmas In Our Hearts.

Naalala niya ang pagtakip niya ng kaniyang mga tenga habang kinakanta ito para hindi marinig ang pang-aasar ni Jongin at ang kulitan nila buong ride pauwi. First date ‘yun ever in his life ni Kyungsoo and he can’t deny na nag-enjoy siya talaga. Kahit pa kung iisipin niya ngayon, sobrang gullible niya noong gabing ‘yon.

As Kyungsoo opened each and every single one of the gifts, and read all the letters Jongin wrote him, unti-unti ring nababaklas ang itinayo niyang barriers to close off himself from any feelings.

He thinks that it’s safe to say na napatawad na niya talaga si Jongin.

Sa ilang buwang panunuyo nito sa kaniya, sa hindi nito pagsuko kahit pa ilang beses niya itong biguin, sa walang palya nitong paghingi ng tawad sa mga wastong pagkakataon… 

Nakita na ni Kyungsoo ang sinseridad nito.

Pero ang hindi niya alam ay kung handa na ba niyang tanggapin muli si Jongin sa kaniyang puso.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Narinig ni Kyungsoo bumukas ang pinto ng kaniyang unit at ibig sabihin lang nito ay nakarating na ang mag-jowang Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Upon his request.

Pagkakita niya kay Baekhyun, agad siyang tumingin dito at alam na niyang sasabihan siyang mukhang tanga ng mga kaibigan. Medyo totoo naman kasi. May nakaipit na tissue sa isang nostril niya dahil kanina pa tumutulo ang sipon niya sa kaiiyak. Namamaga rin ang mga mata niya for sure.

“Baekhyuhuhuhun~” iyak niya sa kaibigan at agad siyang gumapang papunta rito, hovering above all the opened boxes, the small gifts at ang iba pang puzzle pieces na hindi niya pa na-figure out kung saan ilalagay. Yumakap siya sa mga hita ni Baekhyun at hindi sinasadyang gawing pampunas ng kaniyang mga luha ang sweatpants nito.

“Hoy ano ka ba! Ano bang nangyayari sa ‘yo? Ang kalat!” complain nito habang nakatingin pababa sa kaniya.

Hindi siya sumagot at patuloy lang umiyak na parang tanga.

“Hi Soo. May dala kaming comfort food hehe,” salubong naman agad ni Chanyeol na may bitbit na paperbag from 7-Eleven which he put on top of the kitchen counter. Alam na talaga nila ang gagawin kapag ganito siya.

Ginalaw-galaw ni Baekhyun ang legs niya pero hindi pa rin siya bumibitaw. “Huy! Ano na? Anong problema?”

Imbis na magsalita, tumingin lang si Kyungsoo sa mga nakakalat na kung anu-ano sa sahig at sinundan naman din ito ng friends niya.

“Alam mo, wala akong magets! Tumayo ka diyan,” utos ni Baekhyun while holding onto his arms para pilitin na siyang makatayo. Successful naman ito at umupo na siya sa dining table.

Doon niya kinwento ang lahat. Lalo na ang mga regalo at mensahe sa kaniya ni Jongin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun let out a tired sigh. “Sa totoo lang, hindi ko pa napapatawad ‘yang Jongin na ‘yan ha—ewan kay baby—pero kung ikaw mismong nasa receiving end ng mga panggagago niya, eh handa na siyang patawarin, sino naman ako para mag-desisyon para sa ‘yo? Paladesisyon ba ako? Maganda ba ako? Oo. Pero buhay mo pa rin ang pinag-uusapan, Kyungsoo.”

Hindi siya makasagot or makapag-react man lang dahil busy siyang simutin ang ice cream sa container. Si Chanyeol naman ay pinapanood lang siyang kumain. Parang tuloy walang nakikinig kay Baekhyun. Pero tuloy pa rin naman ito sa pagsasalita.

“Tsaka… Hindi ko naman nasaksihan kung pa’no siya humingi ng tawad. Kung para sa ‘yo, okay na, sincere na, edi okay na rin sa ‘kin. Hindi ka naman na baby, Kyungsoo. Alam kong natuto ka na rin sa mga nangyari dati.”

…

  
  


“Baby busy pa siya,” he heard Chanyeol whisper sa boyfriend nito kaya he looked up at them agad. 

Dinilaan niya muna ang labi. “Nakikinig ako ‘no,” depensa niya before sighing. “Feel ko naman ready na talaga akong patawarin siya. Kita ko rin namang super pinagsisihan na niya ‘yung mga nagawa niya.”

“Anong plan mo niyan?” tanong ni Chanyeol nang walang anu-ano. Biglaan naman ‘to eh.

Kyungsoo shrugged. Hindi niya pa talaga alam. “Ang plano ko… Ay tulungan niyo ‘kong matapos ‘tong puzzle hehehe.”

Chanyeol just chuckled habang si Baekhyun naman whined at umirap pa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ano ‘to? Bakit fucking mukha mo ‘tong nabubuo natin? Don’t tell me nagpa-customize siya,” dada ni Baekhyun as they try to put the pieces together.

Chanyeol tilted his head para makita ito sa tamang anggulo. “Huh oo nga ‘no.”

“Talaga ba? Dalian mo na kasi Baek, tapusin na natin!” Sinipa niya pa si Baekhyun sa hita dahil bigla nitong pinatong ang ulo sa table, sukong suko na sa pagbuo nito.

“Oo na nga! Grabe baby feel ko nabudol tayo.”

Excited na talaga si Kyungsoo na mapagdikit-dikit ang mga pirasong meron siya ngayon. Although, sigurado siyang hindi niya pa ito mabubuo base sa progress nila at sa mga natitira pang pieces.

When they put together enough to be able to tell the picture, lumayo si Kyungsoo nang kaunti from the table and immediately gasped sa nakita. Baekhyun flinched tuloy at tumingin sa kaniya ang dalawa. “Nakakagulat ka naman eh!”

Alam na ni Kyungsoo kung ano ito. Ang nabuo nila so far ay isang pabilog na litrato ng nakangiting mukha ni Kyungsoo, taken sa Hawaii during last year’s vacation at sa ilalim nito ay ang salitang “match!”

Walang palya. Ito ang simula. Dito sila nagkakilala.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinabukasan, taliwas sa inaakala niya ay may naabutan pa rin siyang breakfast sa kaniyang desk, may dumating pa ring package para sa kaniya, at may mensahe pa rin si Jongin reminding him to eat on time and take breaks when he needed to.

Nagpatuloy lang itong lahat, pero this time, ay agad nang binubuksan ni Kyungsoo ang kahon pagkauwi niya, agad nang binabasa ang letters, at agad nang ilalalagay ang puzzle piece sa dapat nitong lugar.

Natutuwa siya dahil kita na ang isang mata ni Jongin sa puzzle. Ang galing nga eh. Planadong planado kung anong piraso ang ibibigay niya.

Medyo nanumbalik na rin ang dating paraan kung paano sila mag-usap. Nawala na ang namamagitang linya sa kanilang dalawa, dahil napag-desisyunan na niya itong burahin.

Kaya when Jongin asked him out for the first time after months of pursuing him, pumayag si Kyungsoo. Hinayaan nitong siya ang pumili kung kailan niya gusto and he chose na this weekend na lang, this coming Saturday evening.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakatanggap si Kyungsoo ng message from Jongin saying na in 5 minutes, makakarating na ito sa kaniyang condo.

Tumayo siya to look at himself sa mirror. Okay naman na siguro ang suot niyang cream trousers, dark brown turtleneck at boat shoes. Pasado naman siguro ito sa “semi-formal siguro” ni Jongin. Hinawi niya ang kaniyang buhok na humahaba na naman to one side and checked kung okay pa ang inapply niyang light makeup.

Mukhang okay naman lahat. Pero Kyungsoo immediately tapped his head nang tatlong beses upon realizing na masyado yatang siyang worked up?

He bit his lip and held back a scream habang nakatingin sa kaniyang reflection. Huminga siyang malalim ang exhaled slowly. He reached for his wallet, phone and keys sa kaniyang vanity and gave himself a last look.

He nodded pero natulala siya saglit. Parang nagkaroon ng  déjà vu moment si Kyungsoo. Parehas na situations pero magkaibang feelings nga lang.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ring of his doorbell.

Agad niyang binuksan ang pinto at ang tumambad sa kaniyang mukha ay isang bouquet ng flowers.

“Hi, Soo. For you,” bati ni Jongin with the sweetest voice he ever heard from the guy.

Medyo,  _ medyo,  _ kinilig si Kyungsoo at tinanggap ito, saying thank you before smelling them. “Lagay ko lang sa vase.”

Jongin nodded with a smile at nginitian naman niya ito pabalik.

Mas lalo ring lumawak ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo nang marealize na hindi sumunod sa kaniya si Jongin at nag-stay lang ito by the door, waiting for him to finish transferring the flowers.

“You ready na?” tanong ni Jongin sa kaniya nang sumulpot ito ulit sa doorway at tumango naman siya bilang sagot.

Sobrang gentleman lang ni Jongin and he finds it very endearing. Hindi naman sa hindi niya gusto ang trato sa kaniya nito dati, pero may iba lang talaga sa kilos niya ngayon kumpara before. Pinauna siya nitong makasampa sa elevator, inalalayan pa with a hand slightly touching the middle of his back. Nang makarating naman sa kaniyang kotse ay pinagbuksan din siya nito ng pinto at sinigurado rin nitong naka-seatbelt siya before they drove off.

Ramdam na ramdam ni Kyungsoo na alagang-alaga siya, na special siya. And this time, sigurado siyang hindi lamang ito panandalian.

“Sa’n tayo pupunta?” tanong niya just as they took on the road. Nakaramdam na naman siya ng  déjà vu.

“Dinner lang sa resto ni Yixing. Unless…” Tumingin sa kaniya saglit si Jongin. “You want to go somewhere else?”

“Ay hindi! Du’n na lang. ‘Di tayo natuloy dati ‘di ba?”

Too late na nung marealize ni Kyungsoo ang implication ng sinabi niya but instead of Jongin getting offended and the atmosphere getting weird, the tall guy just giggled.

“Oo nga eh,” he responded habang nakangiti at kinakamot ang isang side ng ulo. “Stupid me making stupid decisions. But! Not anymore hehe. Sana.”

Kyungsoo looked at him fondly. Hindi niya napigilan.

Out of the blue, may tumawag kay Jongin at nabasa ni Kyungsoo na si Sehun ang caller. He’s not gonna lie, na-miss niya rin ang mga kaibigan nito.

“Gusto mo makausap?”

“Hmm. Sige.”

“Wait, wait. Don’t speak agad, let’s listen to him first,” suggest ni Jongin, halatang nae-excite pa.

_ “Hello? Gago ano nang balita? Don’t tell me you fucked up agad?”  _ Sehun’s voice echoed sa loob ng kotse.

Napakagat si Kyungsoo sa kaniyang labi sa narinig, pinipigilang matawa. Meanwhile, si Jongin naman ay mukhang he’s ready to fight.

“Pakyu. Shut up, napapahiya tayo,” Jongin replied while making a turn.

_ “Huh? What _ _ — Ayyy tangina mooooo! You failed nga?” _

“Gagu hinde. Kyungsoo’s with me right now, mag-hi ka wala kang respeto.”

Tiningnan niya si Jongin and the guy nodded, gets siya agad, habang patuloy lang sa pagda-drive. “H-Hi Sehun,” bati niya sa lalaki sa kabilang linya, medyo nahihiya rin dahil matagal-tagal na rin nung huli silang mag-usap.

_ “S-Soo? Wait—Naka-loudspeak ako? HAHAHAHA! Shit—sorry, Jongin. Haaayyyy.” _

Natawa rin silang dalawa sa reaction ni Sehun. Umiiling-iling pa si Jongin.

_ “Hi Soo! Shit tagal na nating ‘di nagkita! I miss youuuu, kita tayo soon!” _

Nakita niyang nag-tilt si Jongin ng kaniyang ulo sharply, probably to release and pop some joints there.

“Depende pa Sehun! Pero na-miss din kita hehe,” sagot niya sa best friend ng kasama.

Napuno na naman ng halakhak ni Sehun sa kotse.  _ “Oo nga pala! Kung ‘di aayusin ng manok ko, patay na. Pero we can hang pa naman kahit—” _

“Okaaaay. Bye, Sehun. Istorbo ka gago,” Jongin suddenly said.

_ “HAHAHA! B—” _

Pinindot na ni Jongin ang end call sa phone niyang nakakabit sa holder.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung tatawa siya or hindi. Baka tuluyan na itong mapikon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Masasabi ni Kyungsoo na isa sa mga tumatak sa utak niyang labas nila ni Jongin ay ang gabing pinaka-nasaktan siya nito. Ilang linggo rin niya itong pilit na kalimutan pero tinanggap na lang niyang habambuhay na siyang dadalawin ng mapait na alaalang ito.

Nung panandaliang matahimik sa kotse ay narealize niyang kaya pala siya ulit-ulit na nakakaramdam ng deja vu is because what’s happening now is kind of similar to that dreadful night.

He looked at Jongin, who’s all dressed up neatly sa kaniyang white Gucci shirt, along with matching navy blue blazer and pants. Naramdam siguro nito ang titig niya kaya sumulyap siya sa direction niya to look at his face before continuing to focus on the road.

“Bakit? Please don’t tell me you’re having seconds thoughts hehe.” Nagpapanggap pa siyang nagbibiro lang siya pero halata naman ni Kyungsoo na kinakabahan ito.

Kyungsoo chuckled to ease him up and mukhang effective naman. “Hindi. Drive ka lang,” pagre-reassure niya rito.

Tumingin siya sa labas.

May mga grupo ng taong naglalakad, may mga sasakyang rumaragasa patungo sa kani-kanilang hantungan.

Gusto niyang buksan ang bintana.

Gustong maramdaman ang simoy ng hangin against his face, para makumpirmang totoo nga ang mga nangyayari sa kaniya ngayon, sa kanila ni Jongin ngayon.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath.

Maybe, they deserve a second chance.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pagka-park ni Jongin, agad siyang bumaba at binilisang makalipat sa kabilang side ng sasakyan para pagbuksan siya ng pinto. Inalalayan din siya nitong makababa since medyo may kataasan ang kotse niya. Aaminin ni Kyungsoo that Jongin’s actions now make his heart flutter, gaya lang nung mga una nilang pagkikita.

Nang makalabas ng kotse, napansin ni Kyungsoo na walang ibang kotseng naka-park sa harapan ng restaurant at parang walang tao sa loob which is unusual for a Saturday night sa San Juan.

“Jongin, sarado yata?” he asked habang sinusubukang makita pa ang loob ng kainan.

Nginitian lang siya ni Jongin at takang taka siya lalo na nung pinatong na naman nito ang kamay sa kaniyang likod to guide him papalapit sa establishment.

Sinunod na lang niya ito and when Jongin opened the door for at pumasok na siya, nagulat na lang si Kyungsoo sa nakita.

Wala ngang tao. Pero gets naman ni Kyungsoo since halatang ni-reserve ang buong place para sa isang table lang placed in the middle of the room. Ang daanan papunta roon ay clear at ang surrounding tables naman ay nakalayo nang kaunti from it. There are rose petals scattered on the floor and some candes too, supporting the only artificial light above the main table. May mga random na kandila ring nakalagay sa mga tables at merong soft romantic violin song playing in the room.

“Do you like it?” tanong sa kaniya ng katabi. Kung hindi pa magsasalita si Jongin ay hindi pa siya titigil sa kaka-appreciate ng nakikita niya ngayon. Narealize din niya that his hands were clasped and twisted against his chest na gawa ng pagkagiliw sa nakapresenta sa kaniya.

Sobrang romantic kasi.

“Oo,” simple niyang sagot taliwas sa nagsusumigaw na niyang puso sa kilig.

“I’m glad,” hinga ni Jongin in relief. “Let’s go? Baka gutom ka na.”

Kumpleto ang kanilang meals. From the appetizers, hanggang desserts, ang mga sinerve ay paborito lahat ni Kyungsoo. Grabe. Pakiramdam niya super spoiled niya tonight.

Ang gaan-gaan sa puso.

Akala ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos nilang magpahinga ay uuwi na sila pero biglang tumayo si Jongin. “Wait, I’ll get something lang.”

Tumango naman siya at uminom ng tubig. Grabe, pakiramdam niya sasabog na ang tiyan niya.

Ilang sandali pa’y lumabas na si Jongin galing sa kitchen. May hawak itong maliit na kahon. Alam na ni Kyungsoo kung ano ito.

Nang makalapit, Jongin offered his hand at tinanggap naman iyon ni Kyungsoo at tumayo nang hilahin siya nito. Inabot sa kaniya ni Jongin ang box at kinuha niya iyon. Unlike the previous gifts, hindi marami ang tape around it kaya madali lang niya itong nabuksan.

Nilabas niya ang ziploc bag of what looked like the remaining pieces of the puzzle.

“That’s me right there. Hawak-hawak mo ako,” Jongin joked pa at napairap lang siya. But then his voice took on a serious tone. “Habang ginagawa mo ‘yung puzzle, I hope you remember na it’s not just there na kukumpletuhin mo ako but in real life too. You are the only person who can complete me, Kyungsoo.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil hinding-hindi talaga siya masasanay na cheesy si Jongin. Hindi niya rin alam ang sasabihin dahil parang nablangko ang kaniyang isip. Siguro dahil sa kilig.

He shook his head na lang at ibinabang muli ang ziploc bag to pick up the smaller box naman sa loob. Kinuha ni Jongin from him ang kahong pinaglagyan ng lahat para mahawakan niya nang maayos ang regalo. He opened it and saw a silver necklace inside, meron itong super small pendant of what looked like an anchor.

Biglang nagsalita si Jongin, “Walang letter this time because I wanted to tell you these in person.”

Napalunok si Kyungsoo. Pinanood niyang ilapag ni Jongin ang hawak na kahon sa table at kunin ang nasa kaniya.

“Do you want to wear it?” tanong nito, anticipation clear in his voice.

Medyo yumuko si Kyungsoo bago tumango dahil hiyang-hiya at kilig na kilig na talaga siya at ayaw niyang mahalata ito ni Jongin.

Lumaki ang ngiti ni Jongin before walking behind him. “Ang tagal kong inisip what pendant I would give you,” he said at medyo nagulat si Kyungsoo kasi lumapit ang boses ni Jongin sa likuran niya. Kaya nagulat din siya nung may dalawang pares na ng kamay sa harapan niya bago ito nawala papunta sa likod to clasp both ends of the necklace together.

Inikot siya ni Jongin paharap sa kaniya at tiningnan siya mata sa mata bago nagpatuloy magsalita, “Then I remembered how you came into my life and made me stop from running. I didn’t even realize that I was getting tired, getting drained already if it wasn’t for you.”

Umiwas siya ng tingin at yumuko dahil alam niyang malapit na siyang umiyak. Nakita tuloy niya ang maingat na paghawak ni Jongin sa kaniyang mga kamay.

“I was becoming more and more like the person I hated the most, I ended up hurting you too, and yet you saved me. You are the only person who held my life in place… You are my anchor, Kyungsoo.”

Tuluyan nang tumulo ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo. Mababaw lang ang kaniyang luha pero bawat iyak niya ay may dahilan.

May mga pagkakataong umiiyak siya dahil sa labis na kalungkutan, sa sakit, sa pighati. Meron din namang mga sandaling naiyak siya dahil sa katatawa at lubos na kasiyahan.

Pero sa gabing ito, masasabi ni Kyungsoo na ang mga luhang nararamdaman niya ngayon ay dahil sa sayang dulot ng kaluwagan ng loob.

Simula nung makilala niya si Jongin, ang dami niyang pinagdaanang bagay na hindi niya pa naranasan dati. May mga magagandang bagay, at syempre, ang masasalimuot na kaganapan. Sobrang laki ng pagsubok sa kanila ng tadhana.

Pero heto sila ngayon, hawak-hawak ang kamay ng isa’t isa, parehong nang may mga bukas at malalayang puso.

And because of that, Kyungsoo is finally at ease.

Gusto man niyang ibalik ang mga mabubuting salita ni Jongin patungkol sa kaniya ay hindi niya magawa dahil sa sobra-sobrang emosyon.

Hindi pa rin kasi ito tapos sa kaniyang liham.

Jongin held his left cheek and made him look at him. Nakita ni Kyungsoo na nangingilid din ang mga luha nito sa mata pero ang panyo niyang hawak ay ipinunas nito sa kaniya. Hinawi-hawi rin nito ang kaniyang buhok.

“You are the first person who saw me for who I am. You’re the only person who can drive me crazy, like  _ really  _ crazy —”

Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang tawa niya sa narinig. Jongin chuckled too.

Mukha silang tanga parehas. Tumatawa pero namumula ang mga mata.

The man in front of him sighed. Alam ni Kyungsoo that it’s a sigh of relief.

Binaba ni Jongin ang kamay na may panyo at hinagkang muli ang dalawa niyang kamay.

“Kyungsoo…” puno ng determinasyon ang boses ni Jongin. “You may not be there in a lot of my firsts, but you are my first true love. You brought back the long-lost faith I had in love.”

Kyungsoo pouted even more and wasn’t able to hold back a whimper. Kanina niya pa gustong yakapin si Jongin dahil sa mga salitang binibitawan niya.

Kaya he did.

Medyo malakas pa ang impact dahil napaatras pa ito. It took him a few seconds also before returning the hug, careful pa ang maghawak sa kaniya nito.

While Jongin’s chin is on his head, while they were slightly swaying to the beautiful sound of the violin, Jongin spoke again and his words caused Kyungsoo’s heart to beat even faster.

“I’m ready to make it up to you, so will you let me? Kyungsoo, will you be my boyfriend?”

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang mabilis ding pagtibok ng puso ni Jongin against the left side of his face. Naisip niyang wala naman siyang dapat ika-nerbyos.

Humiwalay siya sa yakap para matingnan si Jongin sa mata. Kitang-kita rin ang kaba sa mukha nito.

Kyungsoo smiled softly and reached for the taller’s face, holding him like he treasures him the most. Sinisinok-sinok pa siya nang kaunti and he still has a runny nose from all the crying pero kailangan na niyang magsalita ngayon, gusto niyang bigyan ng sagot si Jongin.

“Yes, Jongin,” he answered as he was looking straight sa mga mata nito. At sa narinig, nakita ni Kyungsoo na tumulo ang luha sa isang mata ni Jongin pero agad niya itong pinunasan using his thumb. “Let’s make more firsts for us. Tayong dalawa, magkasama.”

Tumango si Jongin habang kagat-kagat nito ang labi.

Hindi rin alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong nagtulak sa kaniya para gawin iyon pero bigla na lang niyang hinila pababa ang ulo ni Jongin at hinalikan ito sa labi. Siya rin ang unang nagbukas ng bibig para mas palalimin pa ang halik. Jongin’s hands were staying still sa gilid kaya kinapa ni Kyungsoo ang mga ito and lead them sa kaniyang waist.

Nagsalo sila sa isang matamis at mahabang halik sa gitna, surrounded by petals, candles and good music, pero ang sentro ng atensyon ni Kyungsoo ay nakalaan kay Jongin.

Kyungsoo's first heartbreak, first love and first boyfriend.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> HOY IKAW thank you sa pagbasa hanggang dulo :-( lablab kita
> 
> anong masasabi niyo? ANO? SABIHIN NIYO!
> 
> also, nahirapan talaga ako nang very slight sa kwentong ito because i was considering a lot of things. lalo na sa pov ng character ni jongin, sa kwento niya. nagdalawang isip ako kung ba okay lang na ganoon ang kwento niya, na baka may mga may ma-offend or ma-trigger. sana wala naman. also hindi po ibig sabihin na dahil may pinagdadaanan ang character, ay justified na ang pagiging fuck boy niya. hindi rin po ibig sabihin na masama lahat ng fuck boys/girls (using this term din bc wala na ako maisip na iba). consent is the key po!
> 
> gusto ko rin po itong dagdagan pa ng bonus chapter. 'yung sila na. alam na. CHEKA!!
> 
> tama na nga. BYE EVERYTHING! see you sa pa-bonus

**Author's Note:**

> nagsimula tayo sa tangina, magtapos tayo sa TANGINA!!!
> 
> COMMENT KA NAMAN, DUDE! OR [TWEET](https://twitter.com/kyunginamoka) ME!


End file.
